El sinsajo del León
by PamMK
Summary: se quedaron con ganas de todo lo que paso con Peeta y Katniss antes del epilogo de sinsajo?, Lemons, aventura y mucho romance.
1. Inicio del Pre Epilogo

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, petenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

**si no haz leido sinsajo te recomiendo que no sigas ya que probablemente no entenderas.**

* * *

**El sinsajo de León.**

**Pre Epilogo….**

Desde que volví del capitolio no he salido para nada de la aldea de los vencedores, Sae la Grasienta, me trae lo que necesito para sobrevivir, me da comida, limpia mi casa y a veces se queda conmigo junto con su nieta, esa pequeña niña que vive en su mundo de cristal, quisiera ser ella.

Desde el dia que vi las Primroses que planto Peeta entre su casa y la mía, no lo he vuelto a ver.

Al saber que había regresado, me sentí feliz, Feliz?

Que es ese sentimiento para mí?

Podría decir que las únicas veces que fui feliz… fueron a lado de mi padre y de mi querida hermana Prim.

La amaba tanto…

Pensar que la misión que me impuse desde un principio no fue cumplida y que al final ella se terminó yendo de mi lado… pero me siento aliviada de que ahora está con mi padre y se que los dos cuidan de mi madre.

Mi madre porfin pudo ejercer lo que tanto amaba…. La medicina.

Ya no he vuelto a saber nada de ella, probablemente esté bien, seguramente no recuerda que aún tiene una hija viva… que de hecho no estoy viva técnicamente.

Mi mentor… Haymitch, sento cabeza y se casó con la mujer que menos esperaba, Effie Trinket.

Solo los he visto salir a pasear un par de veces, tomados de la mano, se ven realmente bien.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo que sean Felices…

Hoy es un dia brilloso, de los pocos que hay en el distrito 12, me dan ganas de salir, si salir de la aldea de los vencedores y ver qué sucede en la veta.

Sae la grasienta llega, me cambio y entro en la ducha, dejo que el agua fría me despierte, me visto y peino con mi trenza de costumbre, aquí está la Katniss que solía ser…

Bajo corriendo a la cocina, tomo una manzana y la muerdo ferozmente.

-Katniss, hoy estas muy bien, no te ha visto asi en meses- dice Sae.

Me rio y comienzo a buscar dentro del refrigerador un poco de jugo, tomo salvajemente del envase y lo dejo caer dentro del bote de basura.

Sae me sirve el desayuno y me siento, veo que desde el marco de la puerta su nieta me mira y rechina su estómago.

-Ven nena, tienes hambre?- le grito.

Ella asiente y se acerca poco a poco, le acerco una silla que esta alado de mí y le digo- siéntate pequeña y comete el desayuno que tu abuelita preparo con mucho amor- ella se me queda viendo y se sienta.

Sae la grasienta se queda con la boca abierta y me ve con unos ojos llenos de brillos.

-Gracias Katniss.

-De nada, recuerda puedes tomar lo que quieras, no quiero que pasen hambre.

Me levanto y le acaricio la cabeza a la niña, quien come felizmente a grandes bocadas.

Me dirijo a la puerta cuando Sae me dice.

.-Vas a salir?

-Si-le digo

.-Con cuidado, iras a cazar?

En ese momento, me viene a la cabeza el bosque… Cazar , no lo había pensado, hace mucho tiempo que no voy al bosque, casi un año sin salir de aquí, pensaba ir a la veta, a recorrer los viejos caminos de antes, jamás había pensado regresar aquel lugar que fue mi segundo hogar durante años, donde conocí al que fue mi mejor amigo y de donde sacaba el sustento para mi familia.

-No lo sé, pensaba ir a la veta, pero ahora que lo dices el sinsajo necesita volar un poco lejos hoy.

Tomo el arco que Beetee me regalo, junto con un carcaj de flechas normales. Y agarro la cazadora de mi padre. Abrocho con doble nudo mis botas, tal como lo haría Peeta.

Peeta… cómo estará?

-Katniss, luego averiguaras como se encuentra Peeta Mellark- me digo a mi misma y salgo de la casa, voy en camino al bosque mi antiguo hogar.

* * *

Les ha gustado el primer capitulo espero que si

espero sus reviews¡

Gracias y hasta luego.


	2. Camino a la Veta

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, petenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

**si no haz leido sinsajo te recomiendo que no sigas ya que probablemente no entenderas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Camino a la Veta.**

Mientras corro por la larga calle de la Aldea de los vencedores, logro visualizar las casas desocupadas, el capitolio mando a construir 12 lujosas casas en cada distrito, en el 12 solo 3 están ocupadas, una por Haymitch y Effie, otra por Peeta y la última la ocupo yo.

Definitivamente jamás me voy a acostumbrar a vivir aquí, esto es demasiado para mí, despertarme todas las mañana con la canción que Rue me enseño y que yo silbe innumerables veces, hasta que los sinsajos la aprendieron.

Los sinsajos, ese símbolo de libertad, que tanto me caracterizo durante la rebelión, que Madge sin saberlo, me dio el poder de Panem .

Abro la puerta y salgo sigilosamente aunque, sinceramente ninguna de las casas sobre la reja estan ocupadas, asi que cierro y comienzo a correr de nuevo, veo como la veta del distrito 12 se acerca cada vez más, y percibo el olor a cenizas, humo y mucho fuego.

-Gran lugar para Katniss, La chica en llamas- me murmuro.

Aunque la mayoría de la población del distrito minero ha vuelto, apenas se reconstruyen las casas, con los pocos materiales que se pueden sacar.

-Necesito hablar con Paylor para que mande madera y cosas para levantar otra vez esto-

Continuo caminando hasta donde se supone hace dos años vivía, una pequeña casa que ahora se resume a escombros, paso por donde solíamos tener a Lady, la cabra de Prim.

Entro a donde se supone dormia con Prim…

-Colita de pato, sabes que te amo y siempre te amare- una lagrima escapa y resbala por mi mejilla.

Salgo de ese lugar que me trae amargos y bellos recuerdos, continuo caminando hasta parar en lo que solía ser la panadería de la familia de Peeta.

Al igual que mi casa, solo son escombros, recuerdo perfectamente cuando Prim me hacía pasar a ver los pasteles que estaban en la estantería y que probablemente Peeta había decorado.

De repente fijo mi mirada en el árbol que se encuentra a lado de mí, ese árbol fue testigo de mi muerte y mi renacimiento como un ave fénix, ese árbol fue el que me dio la esperanza de seguir adelante, fue ese árbol y mi chico del pan.

Comienzo a reir, al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de pensar.

-Mi chico del Pan- susurro.

De pronto una mano se apoya sobre mi hombro, volteo y me pongo en guardia, apuntando con una flecha a su frente, él está paralizado y su mirada expresa terror.

Bajo el arco enseguida.

-Peeta…

* * *

_Disculpen que este tan corto el cap ¡_

_Gracias a MarEverdeen por tu Review¡_

_aqui esta el segundo Cap¡ espero te guste :D_

_Disfruten y Hasta Luego¡_


	3. Caminando

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, petenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

**si no haz leido sinsajo te recomiendo que no sigas ya que probablemente no entenderas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Camino.**

-Peeta…

El me mira con expresión de pánico, sin decirme nada quita su mano de mi hombro y me mira a los ojos por varios minutos.

-Lo siento Katniss, no sabía que intentarías matarme después de medio año sin verme.

-NO¡-le grito-la verdad es que me espante, ya sabes los reflejos son indispensables para mí, lamento haberte espantado.

-está bien- dice- y cuéntame que te trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial, estaba dando un recorrido por la veta.

-Dando un recorrido… con el arco y el carcaj de flechas?.

-Si- digo ofendida- bueno en realidad, pensaba ir al bosque a cazar un poco, después de un año de no salir para nada de mi casa, caminar me va a hacer algún bien.

-Que extraño-dice.

-Que?-pregunto

-Yo también pensaba ir al bosque, necesito encontrar unas bayas para una pintura, quieres que te acompañe?

Mi boca queda completamente abierta, Peeta Mellark yendo al bosque, sin duda eso es nuevo para mí.

-Claro si gustas, no hay problema.

-Entonces vamos.

Me pasa su mano por mi espalda de modo de que queda por encima de mis hombros, hace mucho que deseaba que esos brazos me tocaran de nuevo.

Mientras caminamos y nos acercamos a la pradera, recuerdo cuando venía con Gale a cazar y corríamos por todos lados, tratando de encontrar buenas presas.

Al estar frente la reja me detengo bruscamente, un lapso nervioso invade mi cuerpo y me reúso a cruzar.

-Katniss que sucede?- pregunta Peeta.

Yo sigo parada sin moverme, sin pestañear, siquiera sin respirar.

-Katniss, que tienes? – Pregunta alarmado.

-Nada, es solo que… -digo entrecortado.

-Es solo que?- repite Peeta.

-No puedo entrar, algo me dice que si entro me hará mal.

Peeta me ve a los ojos y agarra mi cara con sus fuertes y suaves manos.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, no pasara nada-

Peeta realmente me hace tranquilizarme, hace que todo el escalofrió que sentí hace 1 minuto desaparezca y hace que su tacto me sonroje.

-Seguro.

El pasa por la reja, que no esta electrificada, cuando está del otro lado, me extiende la mano para que pase, la agarro y siento ese calor familiar, que me recuerda cuando dormíamos juntos en el tren de viaje al vasallaje.

Me tira fuertemente y caigo encima de él debido a que tropiezo con el alambre de la reja, comenzamos a reírnos como un par de niños, hasta que abro los ojos y lo veo fijamente, el me regresa la mirada, esa mirada como el azul del cielo.

Viene a mi mente cuando caímos encima de la nieve aquel día, aparentando estar perdidamente enamorados para las cámaras del Capitolio.

Ese día no sentí lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, mi corazón late rápidamente, mis manos arden y mi cara se acerca poco a poco a la suya, llega un momento en el que siento su respiración chocar contra mis labios.

El se aparta moviendo la cabeza.

-Vamos Katniss hay que buscar por lo que venimos.

Me levanto rápidamente lo cual me provoca un Mareo excesivo, dejándome caer solo escucho la voz de Peeta diciendo.

-Katniss espera ¡KATNISS.

* * *

Bueno el dia de hoy subi dos capitulos asi aque xD

Creo que luego subo los demas, necesito adelantar bastante

Besos y espero sus reviews¡

Hasta luego


	4. Bosque, Bayas y Peeta

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, petenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Bosque, Bayas y Peeta.**

Despierto con una gota de agua que cae en mi ojo, estoy acostada en el prado del bosque, poco a poco me incorporo, pero debido a la luz me vuelvo a acostar en el pasto verde, escucho a los pajarillos cantar, me quedo recostada por vario tiempo, pensando, recuerdo que entre al bosque junto con Peeta…

-Peeta-Grito ¡

No está, probablemente me haya dejado aquí y se haya ido, después de lo que paso en la reja, cuando me acerque demasiado, después de que intente besarlo…

-Tonta, llevabas más de 6 meses sin verlo y de qué manera lo hechas a perder- me regaño.

Escucho un paso atrás de mí, agarro mi arco y una flecha que están a lado y me volteo técnicamente en menos de un segundo, apuntando esta vez a su pecho el tira la canasta que lleva en manos.

-Me haz confirmado, que me quieres asesinar- dice sarcásticamente.

-Dios, lo siento pero es que estoy un poco alterada, pensé que te habías ido.

El me mira de manera extraña, arquea una ceja y en su boca se dibuja una media sonrisa, recuerdo las pocas veces que logre verlo así.

-No seas tonta, no te dejaría desmayada aquí.

-Me dejaste, técnicamente-respondo.

-Cierto, pero es que fui a buscar lo que necesitaba-me señala hacia abajo donde veo la canasta con un montón de bayas rojas dispersadas por el pasto.

-Oh, lo lamento- me acerco gateando al lugar donde se encuentran las bayas para recogerlas, pero un dolor en la sien me detiene, me siento y Peeta va hasta donde yo.

-Que tienes?-pregunta

-Nada, solo me Maree.

-Que parte de la cabeza te dolió?-me pregunta

-Aquí-señalando la parte.

-Wow, tienes un pequeño hueco-me dice con tono alarmante.

Recuerdo que fue lo que me sucedió ahí y comienzo a reír.

-Que sucede?-me pregunta extrañado.

-Siempre me duele esa parte, ahí fue donde Johanna me pego con el cilindro de metal la noche que termino el vasallaje.

El me mira extrañado y me dice:

-Ven recuéstate, te traeré un poco de agua.

-Agua?-respondo.

Antes de recostarme volteo y veo el lago… el pequeño lago, ese lugar sagrado que era solo mío y de mi padre.

-como lo has encontrado?-le pregunto asombrada.

-No lo sé, solo he caminado buscando un buen lugar para dejarte reposar y encontré esto.

-Caminaste mucho, lo sabias?-le digo

-No sé, simplemente buscaba un buen lugar para ti, no quería que tuvieras ni mucho calor, ni mucho frio- me dice mientras me acerca un pedazo de hoja llena de agua.

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mí, no es tan necesario-le digo bajando la cabeza para que no me vea sonrojada.

Tomo la hoja y bebo un poco de agua, acto seguido Peeta se deja caer a mi lado sentándose y viéndome tomar.

-Sabes, ahora sé porque me gustabas tanto-me dice.

Gustabas?, siento como un pinchón en mi corazón se hace presente, habló en pasado, lo que significa que ya no siente lo mismo que …

-Obviamente Katniss ya no le gustas- digo en una mini voz apenas audible para mí.

-Te sucede algo?-pregunta

-Nada-respondo-dime que haz echo de tu vida?

-Pues, realmente no mucho, me dedico a hacer pan para la gente de la veta, pinto en mis tiempos libres, en estos días comencé un cuadro pero no encontraba el tono para un sillón, por eso decidí venir a buscar las bayas.

-Que bien, me alegro- digo tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible.

- Y tú?-me pregunta.

-Me he pasado un año encerrada en mi casa, especialmente mi habitación, hoy la verdad no sé porque he decidido salir.

-Tal vez porque es un día hermoso, -sonríe.

-Tal vez- sonrió

Pareciera que las palabras de Peeta maldijeran el día, una enorme nube apareció y los truenos comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos.

-Demonios, que es esto?-dice el incrédulo.

-En menos de 5 min lloverá,-digo.

-Y qué hacemos?-me dice.

Le quiero decir que corramos, pero recuerdo que cerca de este pequeño lago hay una pequeña cabaña, podemos refugiarnos de la lluvia, ahí deje a las chicas del distrito 8 .. Twill y Bonnie .

-Ven-me levanto y el me sigue.

-A dónde vamos- dice

-Cerca de aquí hay una cabaña, podemos refugiarnos en ella, hasta que la lluvia cese-le explico.

-Como sabes que hay una cabaña cerca de aquí?

Me detengo, me volteo y lo miro a los ojos, una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, regreso la cabeza para que no vea como lloro.

-Este lugar… era nuestro lugar especial.

-De quién?-me pregunta.

-De mi padre y mío- concluyo antes de comenzar a correr.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el cap de hoy¡

Gracias a Katnissswan15 y Miz Weasley por sus reviews¡

espero que les guste este cap¡

Ya tengo el 5 , pero necesito terminar el 6 para subirlo¡

Besos y dejen sus opiniones¡

Hasta Luego 3


	5. Fuego

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, petenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Fuego**

Corremos tan rápido como podemos, en menos de dos minutos llegamos a la cabaña, abro la puerta y la veo desolada.

-Si lograron irse, seguramente están ya en el 8 de nuevo.

-Quienes?-dice Peeta

- Bonnie y Twill, unas chicas que escaparon del distrito 8 hace tiempo.

-Tú las refugiaste?

-Sí, de hecho enseñe a una a cazar.

-Bueno, entra le digo-viendo que la lluvia se encuentra cada vez más cerca-.

Peeta entra dudando, mientras yo busco leña o algo de madera con que pudiéramos encender la chimenea.

-Katniss-dice él.

-Dime?

-Me dijiste que este era el lugar especial de tu padre y el tuyo.

-Si-le contesto muy entre cortado-Porque?

-Pensé, que era de Gale y tuyo-dice finalmente.

-No, de hecho nadie conocía este lugar, ni siquiera Gale, es demasiado especial para mí y está demasiado escondido, por eso me sorprendió que lo encontraras.

Peeta se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras prendía la chimenea, sentí como la mirada del chico del pan se aprisionaba de mí.

-Listo-digo cuando termine de encender la pequeña llama.

Me siento en donde lo hice, la última vez junto con Twill y Bonnie, Peeta pasa a mi lado y se sienta enfrente de mí, trato de evitar su mirada que hace que mi cara se sonroje por completo, desde cuando me causa esa reacción?

-Katniss, estas muy delgada-dice.

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo-

-Desde cuando no comes?

-No sé, he perdido la cuenta.

-Comiste esta mañana?- me pregunta

-No… Sae me hizo de desayunar, pero decidí dárselo a su nieta.

-Que linda, pero necesitas comer- me dice con un tono de voz alto.

-No, no tengo hambre, nunca tengo hambre-me volteo aún más, perdiendo mi mirada en la llamarada que brilla frente.

La mano de Peeta voltea mi cara y me aprieta la barbilla, me hace mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos se dilatan, y eso no es buena señal, cada vez me aprieta con más fuerza la cara, me provoca un dolor fuerte, con mis manos trato de quitar la suya, pero cada intento es nulo, y la intensidad del agarre sube.

-Peeta, Peeta, me haces daño-le digo tratando de ser clara.

Afuera llueve a cantaros, y el ruido provocado hace que mi voz no sea audible.

El iris de los ojos de Peeta, es casi imperceptible, Ahora sé que lo he perdido, y no parara hasta aplastarme la cara.

* * *

Como ven... OMG¡

jejejeje disculpen que este tan peque... pero el que sigue ya esta mucho mas largo¡

espero sus reviews¡

:D

Gracias a Miz Weasley & BrEnDa-CuLLeN-IvAsHcOv

por sus opiniones espero que sigan leyendolo

Mañana subo el nuevo cap dejen lo termino

Besos y Hasta Luego¡


	6. Lagrimas y Sueños

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Lagrimas y sueños.**

Trato, de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar un poco de aquellos ojos azules que tanto quiero, pero no encuentro absolutamente nada, solo negro, negro carbón, como el que se extrae de las minas del distrito 12.

-Peeta, te lo suplico para.

Pero el no escucha, su cabeza está bloqueada, con la absurda idea de que soy un Muto.

-Pee…ta

Ya no me quedan ganas de hablar, es tanta la presión y dolor que tiene mi mandíbula.

Comienzo a llorar, más que por el dolor, por la tristeza y angustia de saber que perdí a mi chico del Pan.

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas inundando las pequeñas aberturas que hay entre mi cara y la mano de Peeta.

No sé qué sucede, porque de un segundo a otro la fuerza aplicada a mi mentón disminuye drásticamente, abro los ojos y veo la expresión de terror de Peeta.

-Katniss, Dios mío que te he hecho?-Grita.

-Pee…

Él se sienta de rodillas frente a mí y pone su cara entre sus manos, inclinándose, escucho algunos sozollos provenientes de él.

-Soy un maldito, un maldito Katniss-me dice entre lágrimas.

Me acerco poco a poco, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, llorar, pensé que él no lloraba.

-Tranquilo Peeta, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Katniss, estuve a punto de romperte la quijada. Piensa todo lo demás que pudo haber sucedido.

-Pero no sucedió-le replico.

-Aun así, si no fuera porque lloraste, si no fuera por tus lagrimas…

Vuelve a ponerse boca abajo.

Yo no aguanto verlo así, lo levanto lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo.

-Peeta, lo siento, te pido una disculpa, por todo lo que te ha sucedido, todo lo que te atormenta es por mi culpa, si tan solo no me hubieras conocido….

-NO!-Grita.

Me separo bruscamente y miro su cara, tiene una expresión de tristeza terrible.

-No digas eso… fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Al decir eso mi corazón, comenzó a latir rápidamente, mis manos a sudar y mi respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más irregular.

Que era lo que estaba provocando Peeta Mellark en mí?, porque sentía todo esto ahora , porque?, porque ahora que sabía que nuestros caminos fueron separados.

-Peeta, tu y yo sabemos exactamente lo que sucede-hago una pausa-Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo que hace dos años.

Aunque me duele en todo el alma decirle eso sé que es la realidad.

Peeta agacha la cabeza y comienza a susurrar.

-Amas a Gale cierto?-pregunta

No sé cómo mirarlo realmente, Amo a Gale?, desde la muerte de Coin no lo he vuelto a ver, Sae me da un reporte mediocre de cómo se encuentra, al que en realidad no pongo mucha atención, solo sé que está en el distrito 2 desde hace más de un año.

-Porque me preguntas eso?

-No lo sé, tus palabras me hicieron formular demasiadas preguntas.

Me levanto y camino lejos de él.

-Lo más probablemente es que pienses que sí, pero ni yo misma lo sé, cuando lo vi tirado inconsciente en la plaza, tome una decisión y realmente me importaba poco si tu o Haymitch estaban de acuerdo, yo lo quería a él y solamente a él, en ese momento quería pasar el resto de mis días cazando y cuidándole.

-En ese momento, le amabas-dijo en voz baja.

-Así lo creí- le conteste

-Oh ya que bien-dice.

-Pero después sucedieron muchas cosas, una de ellas en el tren del vasallaje, la primera noche que dormimos juntos, esa noche te podría decir que fue la más bella en mucho tiempo.

Peeta se queda estático.

-Entonces dormir conmigo te hacia feliz?

-Si

* * *

Bueno les traigo otro cap,Gracias a todos por sus reviews¡

Disculpen si los capitulos no son tan largos como desean, pero es que cuando termino uno es porque da pauta para continuar el siguiente, un dia de estos si hare uno enorme que hasta se cansaran de leerlo :3

espero les siga gustando y Muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo¡

Besos y Hasta Luego¡


	7. Amor

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Amor**

La mirada de Peeta es fría y cálida a la vez.

-Jamás me imagine que dormir a mi lado te haría feliz-dice sin rodeos.

-Siempre, cuando dormía en tus brazos no tenía pesadillas, desaparecían por completo y tú lo sabes.

-Si lo recuerdo-ríe.

-De que te ríes?-pregunto indignada.

-Real o no? Te desperté alguna vez con alguna de mis pesadillas?

-No, jamás me despertaste, siempre me decías que tus pesadillas eran sobre perderme y que se iban cuando te dabas cuenta de que estaba a tu lado.

Peeta me mira y sonríe ampliamente, desde hace mucho tiempo que no veía esos blancos dientes en todo su esplendor.

-Vaya, y créeme que a pesar de este tiempo siguen siendo las mismas, pero me mortifican más por no sentirte a mi lado cuando despierto.

Esas palabras me llenan de alegoría,

-Peeta, no digas eso, me haces sentir bastante culpable.

-Por qué?

-Porque, yo también te he extrañado en todas estas noches, en cada una de ellas, sin ti son demasiado frías y oscuras, extraño todo eso, extraño al Peeta que me quería, al que me daba su amor incondicional, Extraño a mi chico del pan.

La verdad de mis palabras me abruma, tanto que hacen que me sonroje como nunca.

-Katniss…

-No digas nada, sé que fui una estúpida por dejarte ir, por no darme cuenta de lo que tenía en frente, de no ver cuánto me amabas y por no irte a rescatar cuando el capitolio te secuestro, diario maldigo lo cobarde que fui por no sacarte de esa maldita tortura-le digo.

-Katniss.. N…

-No Peeta no digas na…

Ni un segundo basto para que me jalara con todas sus fuerzas y pegara sus labios a los míos; sus suaves y cálidos labios compartían su calor con los míos que estaban helados.

Ese beso, que había estado deseando desde hace bastante tiempo.

Extrañaba demasiado los labios de Peeta.

Pudieron haber pasado más de 10 minutos, que si no es por la falta de aire, probablemente seguiríamos aun ahí,

Chocamos nuestras frentes, yo comienzo a llorar y reír como una niña tonta, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

-Porque se ríe señorita Everdeen?-pregunta con una risa oprimida.

-Oh, por nada Joven Mellark, solo dígame algo.

-Qué?

- Aun me Amas, Real o No?

El me mira, con cautela, tarda unos minutos en procesar lo que acabo de decir.

-Real.

* * *

Bueno antes de que me linchen por hacer este capitulo tan corto, el siguiente esta super largo¡, y bien dicen que lo bueno viene en envase chico¡

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han leido¡ y a todas las chicas por sus reviews¡, espero me sigan dejando sus comentarios y trato de actualizar los mas rapido posible¡

Algunos me han dicho que redacto muy parecido a como estan los libros en español, ustedes que opinan¡

Ya tengo el prox capitulo pero necesito terminar el 9 antes de subirlo¡

Muchas gracias y Hasta luego¡

Besos Pam 3


	8. Fuerza

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Fuerza**

Peeta Mellark acaba de decirme que aún me ama, y yo no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Peeta, estas seguro de lo que me acabas de decir?

El me mira extrañado, como si lo que le había preguntado antes nunca hubiera existido.

-Katniss, tu misma me preguntaste si aún te amaba.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces?

-Es solo que… me deje llevar por la emoción del momento.

-Que quieres decir?

-Que… que, no pensé las consecuencias que me iba a causar tu respuesta.

- Y qué consecuencias son esas?

- Realmente no lo sé Peeta, yo ya daba por sentado que tú ya no me amabas.

- Y eso te hacia feliz, pensar que yo ya te había olvidado, era lo bueno para ti?

-No.

-Entonces Katniss que quieres?, te acabo de aclarar que aun te amo, te sigo amando, el doctor Aurelius, me hizo lidiar arduamente contra mis ganas de venganza, esas ganas que las 24 horas del día me perseguían, cuando me dijiste que extrañabas al viejo Peeta algo de mi reacciono y me hizo hacer lo que hice, me impulso a besarte.

Cierto, hace menos de 5 minutos nos habíamos besado como nunca antes.

-Pero veo que eso no te sirvió para demostrarte…

Se acerca a mí, y me mira fijamente.

- lo…

Sujeta mi mentón y huele mi cuello tan cerca, que siento su respiración pegando en mi piel.

-Lo mucho que te amo.

Suelta un beso entre mi cuello y mi clavícula, lo cual hace que la piel se me erice, pero que demonios me está haciendo este hombre?

Se separa de golpe y vuelve a mirarme fijamente.

-Pero haces bien en mantenerte lejos de mí, si llegara a lastimarte, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Se voltea y agarra su canasta de bayas, mira la ventana y dice:

-Bueno la lluvia ha cesado, Señorita Everdeen, fue un gusto verla, con su permiso.

Acto seguido, camina a mi lado y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-No-logro exclamar.

Parece no haberme escuchado, pues aun así alcanza a agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

-NO!-grito.

No sé realmente como sucedió, pero no lo podía dejar partir, no podía dejar que se fuera de mi vida de nuevo, ahora que me había confesado que aún me amaba.

-No Peeta, no te vallas, quédate a mi lado por favor- le ruego mientras le abrazo.

Se pone rígido a mi tacto y me da miedo que suceda como hace rato, con mi cara, pero aun así no lo suelto y aprieto más mi agarre.

-Katniss, no puedo, no quiero lastimarte, mis sentimientos ya no son tan fuertes como antes, y a veces pienso que mis ganas de asesinarte pueden mas que mi amor por ti-dice mientras trata de deshacer mi abrazo.

-No, no te soltare-le advierto.

-Katniss… Por favor.

-NO Peeta, no lo hare, que parte no entiendes de que te necesito aquí y ahora?-digo con una voz medio quebrada.

Se queda quieto por varios minutos, todo está en silencio hasta que él lo rompe diciendo:

-Me necesitas? Real o no?

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, que si lo necesito?, mi existencia no es plena si él no está a mi lado, mis noches no son las mismas sin él y sus dulces brazos siendo mi cobijo, suspiro y respondo:

-Real.

-Real?-dice el sorprendido.

-Sí, Peeta Mellark que parte del Real no entiendes?

-Exactamente que tu hayas dicho REAL.

-Bueno lo dije, dije que te necesito.

-Katniss yo…

Lo miro y se lo que me va a decir, pero antes de que siga lo interrumpo.

-Peeta, no quiero que hables solo dime, estarás a mi lado de ahora en adelante?

Me mira con unos ojos que expresan felicidad y alegría, pero también irradian cautela y sorpresa.

-Si-responde después de un tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara y me lanzo sobre él.

-Gracias Peeta, muchas gracias.

-Katniss solo hay una condición para que este a tu lado- dice.

-Cuál?

Me alejo de él y lo veo, esperando a que diga lo que tenga que decir.

-No estaremos solos, quiero decir no estaré junto a ti si no hay otra persona presente.

Me acaba de decir que no quiere que estemos solos, si no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor?, pero porque?, que acaso no le gusta estar conmigo?

-Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Porque no quiero lastimarte como hace un rato, ya te dije que si te llegara suceder algo por mi culpa, me sentiría demasiado mal-baja la cabeza- eres lo único que me queda, eres por lo único que sigo vivo-concluye.

-Peeta.

-Por favor Katniss acepta, no quiero ser el causante de tu muerte, si tu mueres, yo moriré contigo, recuérdalo.

-No-le digo.

Su expresión cambia, su cara muestra terror.

-Por qué?-dice en tono alto.

-Porque quiero que duermas conmigo, que me acunes en tus brazos, que tú y yo pasemos momentos juntos, como los de antes.

-No puedo dormir contigo-dice.

-Por qué no?

-Porque tengo miedo a matarte Katniss, que parte de eso no comprendes?

Da vueltas de un lado al otro por toda la habitación.

-Yo se… que no serias capaz de hacerlo-le digo

Me ve con sus bellos y azules ojos, una lágrima se asoma por su parpado, está a punto de caer.

-No lo sé… -murmura.

-Vamos Peeta, yo sé que no lo harás, dime algo…

-Qué?

Me acerco, lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo.

-En que momentos del día te dan los ataques.

-Normalmente en las noches.

-Y porque te dan?

-Me dan cuando tengo alguna pesadilla.

Me comienzo a reír.

-De que te ríes?-pregunta indignado.

-No tienes que preocuparte, si duermes conmigo tus pesadillas se irán.

Deshago el abrazo y levanto mi vista hacia su cara, el la baja y choca su frente con la mía.

-Tienes razón, mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, si te tengo a mi lado se irán.

Sus ojos me atrapan, y me pierdo en ellos como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, esos bellos ojos azules que me hechizaban, realmente había sido una tonta por no darme cuenta de todo lo que tenía a mi lado, no vi todo lo que Peeta había sacrificado por mí.

Me acerco lentamente, tanto que su respiración choca contra la mía, nuestras miradas siguen una encima de la otra, cierro los ojos y siento chocar mis labios contra los suyos, sus labios carnosos y llenos de amor, aunque hace un momento lo había besado, sentí algo distinto, una corriente eléctrica se aprisiono de mí, pegándome a un mas con él, entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el afirmo el agarre que tenia de mi espalda, nuestros labios jugaban como nunca antes, entonces sentí, como su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, la verdad jamás había besado a Peeta de esa manera, era algo nuevo para mí, pero estaba tan excitada que decidí darle paso.

Esa nueva forma de besar era exquisita, realmente única, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía y era magnifico, pero tuvimos que parar debido a la falta de aire por parte de ambos.

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos, el pasó su deliciosa lengua por sus labios y dijo:

-Señorita Everdeen, que manera de besar

-Tonto-exclame, al notar que me sonrojaba-extrañaba tus besos.

-Yo también extrañaba los tuyos-ríe-Sabes?

-Que?

-Tienes los labios hinchados.

Subo mis manos a mis labios, sintiendo como punzan y arden.

-Tonto, me duelen, pero disfrute ese beso.

Lanza una carcajada y dice:

-Pues le quiero informar señorita, que aún quedan muchos de mi Parte.

Me roba un beso rápido y entrelaza mi mano con la suya.

-Venga Katniss, hora de regresar a Casa.

* * *

Gracias a todas!

espero que les este gustando el fic!

espero sus Reviews¡ ahora si este capitulo esta largoteee!

probablemente mañana subo el nuevo cap!

Comenten y den favoritos me ayuda mucho

Besos y Hasta luego :)

Pam 


	9. Lago

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Lago**

Caminar de la mano de Peeta, es una sensación bastante agradable, he de reconocer que sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, Hace que una reacción de paz se apodere de mí.

El bosque parece alegrarse de que él y yo estemos de nuevo juntos, casi todo el rastro de la tormenta ha sido borrado exceptuando por el rocío que hay en el pasto, el sol vuelve a brillar como antes.

Mientras caminamos me detengo en seco y miro el lago.

-Katniss, que sucede?-pregunta deteniéndose el también.

-Nada, es solo que… el lago…

-Que tiene el lago?

-Mi padre me enseño a nadar aquí-le digo soltándome y corriendo a la orilla.

-Espera Katniss-Grita.

Me detengo y miro el agua cristalina, me pongo de rodillas, agacho la cabeza y veo mi reflejo.

-Estoy echa un desastre-digo

Peeta se pone a mi lado y veo su rostro en el lago.

-Claro que no, estas hermosa.

Sonrío y me volteo, lo miro, creo que jamás me cansare de verle.

-Gracias, pero creo que hare algo.

-Qué?-pregunta.

-Me daré un chapuzón, pero solo si tu vienes conmigo.

-Preciosa, sabes perfectamente que no sé nadar.

Al decir eso mi cara sube de tono… Preciosa …

-Eso es lo de menos, ven yo te enseño-dije tirándolo de la mano.

-Pero Katniss, no tenemos ropa adecuada-dice señalándose.

Esta vestido con unos pantalones cafés pescadores, su camisa roja deja ver su torneado y bien trabajado abdomen, demonios es sexy, pero que demonios? Porque pienso que Peeta Mellark es sexy? Que está haciendo conmigo?

-Pues quítatela y metete en ropa interior.

-Que?

-Sí, quítate la ropa y metete en boxers-digo mientras me quito mis botas y mi chamarra.

-Estás loca? Como me voy a medio desnudar aquí en el bosque, que tal si alguien me ve?.

Subo la cara y le hago una cara de "en serio?"

-Peeta, te recuerdo que te desnudaste frente a todo Panem la vez que te encontré en el arroyo.

-Pero…

-Está bien si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas, yo si me meteré a nadar.

Concluyo a quitarme los pantalones, me quedo en calzoncillos tipo bóxer y una camiseta, de la cual abajo tengo mi sujetador.

Peeta me mira y dice:

-Katniss… te vez muy bien.

Me sonrojo

-Tonto, no digas eso, haces que me dé pena.

Antes de que me conteste, doy un brinco y entro en el agua, está un poco fría debido a la reciente lluvia, pero el sol ha brindado un poco de calor, está realmente deliciosa.

Miro a Peeta en la orilla con cara de incredulidad, doy la vuelta y me alejo nadando en realidad necesitaba entrar aquí, por mi bien.

Cuando llego a la mitad del lago, me recuesto sobre el agua, dejo que la luz me ilumine y cierro los ojos.

* * *

_-Papá, papá mira un lago_

_-Oh Katniss, encontraste un lugar muy hermoso._

_-Sí, cuando lleguemos a casa hay que contarle a mamá-digo emocionada._

_-Nena, que tal si este lugar es solo de nosotros dos?_

_-Nosotros dos? Porque no le quieres decir a mamá?_

_-No, no es que no le quiera decir, pero que tal si solo lo guardamos para nosotros, cuando te sientas mal o sola puedes venir aquí y reposar tranquilamente._

_-Sola?, no papá tú vas a venir conmigo, siempre estarás conmigo cierto?_

_Lo abrazo y comienzo a llorar._

_-Claro que si mi amor, no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado, no llores._

_De pronto no puedo respirar, algo me impide respirar…_

_-Papá?, Papá, PAPÁ!_

* * *

Unos brazos me sacan rápido del agua y me acurrucan, no puedo abrir los ojos pero siento el movimiento debajo de mí, está caminando.

-Papá?

-Oh Katniss, gracias a dios estas bien-dice Peeta.

-Peeta, que sucedió solo recuerdo que estaba con mi Papá… PAPÁ, Donde estás?-Grito.

-Katniss, aquí no hay nadie, solo tú y yo.

-Pero estaba con Papá.

-No, estabas en el lago, te recostaste, después de 5 minutos empezaste a chapotear, no podías salir, no tuve más remedio que meterme por ti.

-Me estaba ahogando?

-Sí, y no tienes idea de lo impotente que me sentí, cuando te vi en mis brazos quieta, pensé que habías muerto.

-Pero no sabes nadar, como hiciste para sacarme?

-Encontré una cuerda, estaba jugando con ella antes de comenzaras a ahogarte, la amarre a un árbol y salte por ti, te jale con un brazo y con el otro trataba de traernos a la orilla, aunque el lago no es muy hondo.

-Cierto, no es muy profundo.

-Preciosa, no hagas eso de nuevo por bajando la cara hacia mi cabeza-No lo vuelvas a hacer Katniss.

-No, por eso necesito que entres conmigo.

-Quieres regresar?-dice alzando la cara con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ver llorar a Peeta me parte el alma, y más al saber que llora por culpa mía.

-Sí, pero si regreso sola probablemente me suceda lo mismo, este lago me trae muchos recuerdos de niña, cuando venía con mi papa, necesito que alguien me ayude a enfrentarlos.

Sonríe y me da un beso en la frente.

-El sinsajo quiere que un humilde panadero, le ayude a mantenerse firme?

-Sí, el sinsajo quiere a su panadero.

Levanto la cabeza y le beso, corresponde apretándome contra él y su torso desnudo.

Paso mi mano por su esculpido abdomen, aunque no está muy tonificado, si se marcan sus músculos, tiene un poco de bello en la parte superior.

Se separa de repente.

-Katniss, no hagas eso, me estoy poniendo nervioso.

-Que no quieres que haga?-digo desorientada

-No me agarres el pecho, siento como si perdiera el control.

Me apeno y agacho la cabeza.

-No, no hagas eso tampoco, no te sientas mal, solo dame un poco de tiempo, hoy han pasado muchas cosas, necesito aprender a controlarme, antes de que me toques, no quiero causarte daño.

-No te preocupes, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte, me deje llevar.

-Y eso me encanta señorita Everdeen, pero todo a su tiempo-se levanta y me arrastra consigo.

-Ahora vamos a "nadar"

Es lo único que escucho antes de que el me aviente y aterrice en el agua.

* * *

Bueno aqui el capitulo de hoy¡

no me pregunten como lidio con la escuela, tarea y escribo

dejen sus Reviews¡

le agradesco mucho a todas las chicas que lo leen¡

espero les siga gustando :)

mañana subo el 10¡

Besos y Hasta Luego !

Pam 


	10. Olvido

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Olvido.**

Una enorme cantidad de agua se hizo presente cuando caí al lago, estaba paralizada escondida debajo de aquella capa de líquido, estaba segura de que Peeta no me veía, moría de risa pero después de unos minutos se calla y dice:

-Katniss…Katniss?, sal ya por favor.

Estaba en el fondo del lago que más o menos tenía 1,70 m de profundidad.

El agua era cristalina pero no tanto como para poder revelar mi escondite.

-Katniss… KATNISS…. Oh dios pero que he hecho!- decía Peeta- KATNISS!

Antes de que dijera algo más me impulse y salte con todas mis fuerzas, saliendo con una sirena de entre las aguas, agarre a Peeta de los hombros y lo jale fuertemente hacia el agua, mientras caía, él caía conmigo, los dos hicimos un gran SPLASH!.

Salimos a la superficie abrazados, yo lo agarraba de los hombros y el me agarraba de la cintura.

-Katniss eres una tonta, pensé que te habías ahogado-me regaña.

Es tanta la risa, que no me contengo y exploto en una gran carcajada.

-Para que no me andes aventando, lo bueno es que se nadar y el lago no está hondo-concluyo.

Me mira con unos ojos de sorpresa.

-Vaya,Katniss Everdeen me tendió una trampa y lo peor caí-dice divertido.

Comienza a reír, su risa es demasiado contagiosa y su sonrisa de despliega por completo, esta ya es la segunda vez en el día en la cual veo esa bella sonrisa blanca, me es inevitable no querer besarlo.

Me acerco lentamente a él mientras miro como la intensidad de su risa baja.

Apenas cierra la boca junto mis labios con los suyos, no sé porque estoy tan sedienta de ellos, siento como aquella sed que lleva dormida por más de un año despierta.

Cierro mis ojos y me aferro a él, no quiero soltarlo.

Comenzamos a girar sobre el agua, abrazados, besándonos, es simplemente perfecto, recorro con mis manos su ancha y bella espalda, quiero a este hombre, a mi bello diente de león en primavera, quiero a mi chico del pan, quiero a Peeta Mellark.

Me separo de él y le miro directamente a los ojos, aun con la sorpresa en ellos, le digo:

-Te quiero.

Me mira a un más…

-Yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido Katniss-me besa- te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si

-Enséñame a nadar.

-En realidad quieres aprender?- le pregunto.

-Claro, quiero aprender lo necesario para permanecer a tu lado.

-Para siempre?- le digo

-Para siempre-concluye.

Me suelto de su agarre y lo sujeto de las manos, lo arrastro a la orilla

-porque regresamos a la orilla?-pregunta

-No te puedo enseñar estando yo adentro.

-Pero no quiero estar sin ti aquí.

-Vamos Peeta, te enseñare lo básico, no tardare mucho.

-Está bien, pero prométeme algo.

-Qué?

-cuando termine la lección nadaras conmigo.

-Claro.

Y así comenzó una larga jornada de enseñanza para Peeta, estuve enseñándole como mantenerse a flote y a nadar un poco, pasaron alrededor de 3 horas en el proceso me invadió un dolor de cabeza pero decidió no hacerle caso, terminado el proceso:

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego la clase de hoy, ya puedes salir.

-Katniss…

-Dime?

-No puedo salir.

-Por qué?

-Porque tengo algo más que hacer en este lago.

-Algo más?

En ese instante me jala de la mano y tira al lago, salgo en menos de dos segundos muerta de la risa.

-Qué te pasa?- le digo riéndome.

-Me prometiste algo hace unas horas, no es posible que no recuerdes-me dice enojado.

-Te prometí algo?

-Si

-Que era?

-Katniss, por dios no juegues así.

-No Peeta, es en serio que te prometí?

-Katniss, en realidad no lo recuerdas?

-No…

Me mira aterrado, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo… algo está mal.

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar a la Veta.

Me saca a grandes del agua, se viste y yo le imito.

-Peeta, que te prometí?-digo mientras me acerco lentamente a él.

-Me prometiste nadar conmigo cuando terminara la lección-dice calmadamente.

-Es enserio?

-Sí, Katniss es muy importante que me digas la verdad, no recuerdas eso?

-No-respondo

-Que recuerdas?

-Solo recuerdo llegar al bosque junto contigo, me desmaye, después me llevaste al lago, llovió, fuimos a la cabaña cerca de ahí esperamos a que parara la lluvia, salimos, entre a nadar al lago y…

-Espera, no recuerdas lo que sucedió en la cabaña?

-No, que sucedió?

La cara de Peeta expresa algo más que terror.

-Katniss, es en serio ya deja de hacer eso, me estas asustando.

-Parar de hacer que?-contesto confundida.

- Como es posible que recuerdes todo menos todo lo que paso entre nosotros?-le cae una lagrima por la mejilla.

-Peeta no llores, porque lloras?-digo asustada.

-Katniss, si es una maldita broma detente ya!-Grita.

Me asusto y retrocedo, me está comenzando a asustar.

-No es ninguna broma, no recuerdo que haya pasado algo entre nosotros hoy.

-Maldita sea!-exclama, me tira del brazo y comienza a correr llevándome con él.

Que me está pasando?, que paso?, porque Peeta esta tan alterado?

* * *

OMG¡ no se lo esperaban verdad?

soy una desgraciada jajajajajaja¡

y se pondra mas interesante :)

espero llegar por lo menos a los 24 capitulos que serian los de un libro normal de THG¡

muchas gracias a todas las chicas¡ 

me inspiran a escribir dia a dia¡

Mas tarde les traigo el nuevo cap :D

Dejen sus Reviews¡

Besos y Hasta Luego!

Pam :D


	11. Relatos

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Relatos.**

-Espera Peeta, tengo que ir por mi arco-Le grito

Se detiene bruscamente y me mira

-Adelante regresa por el

Pero qué demonios le pasa a Peeta? en un momento estaba feliz porque yo le estaba enseñando a nadar y después me vino con todo eso de que olvide cosas, no lo creo, porque no me paso nada, exceptuando por las punzadas en la cabeza pero es demasiado ilógico que por un dolor de cabeza pierda la memoria… y lo peor es que solo perdí los recuerdos de lo que paso entre nosotros…

-Katniss.

Volteo y lo miro, traigo el arco en la mano y el carcaj de flechas en mi espalda.

-Peeta.

-Katniss es en serio que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso entre nosotros dos?

-En serio Peeta, no recuerdo nada.

-Ven, tenemos que regresar a la veta necesito que el doctor Aurelius te vea.

-El doctor Aurelius está en el capitolio-le respondo.

-No me importa, lo traeré aquí si es necesario.

Me toma de la mano tiernamente y me lleva con él, caminamos por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la reja.

Aproximadamente son las 5 de la tarde, llevo mucho tiempo aquí y todo ese tiempo lo pase junto a Peeta, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Cuando llegamos a la reja el pasa primero y cuando paso yo el me jala de la cintura, caemos juntos en el pasto y lo miro, siento como si esto hubiera ya hubiera pasado…

-Ven, tenemos que llegar pronto o si no oscurecerá-le digo.

-No, no quiero-responde

-Porque?

-Katniss esto no te recuerda algo?

-Sí,

Sus ojos se iluminan.

-A que te recuerda?

-Me recuerda cuando caímos en la nieve ese día frente a las cámaras del capitolio.

Su cara se oscurece, que le sucede?

-Vamos

Se levanta y me jala a su lado, entrelaza su mano con la mía.

Mientras caminamos por la veta siento la mirada de la gente, muchas personas nos miran y le gritan a Peeta:

-Felicidades Chico!

Peeta solo se limita a sonreírles y sonrojarse, mientras yo solo pienso en nuestras manos juntas.

Cuando llegamos a la reja de la aldea de los vencedores, se detiene y la abre.

-Pasa.

Entro yo primero, pero aun así no suelta su agarre.

Caminamos, pasamos por mi casa, después por la suya hasta que llegamos a la de Haymitch y Effie.

Peeta tocó el timbre y una chica rubia bastante guapa abrió la puerta.

-Peeta, ¡Katniss! Qué bueno que vienen hace tiempo que no los veíamos.

Nos invita a pasar y nos acomoda en un sillón de la sala.

-Dejen le aviso a Haymitch, está en la recamara.

-Claro-responde Peeta.

La chica sube y desaparece entre los cuartos.

-Quien es ella?-le pregunto.

-Ella?-me mira extrañado.

-Si ella, esa chica.

-Katniss, esa "chica" es Effie-me dice.

-Effie Trinket?-lo miro incrédula.

-Si, la misma que viste y calza.

Effie Trinket es rubia, delgada, bueno eso ya lo sabía. Pero tiene una cara angelical, es realmente una mujer muy atractiva, sin todo el maquillaje y el cabello de colores parece de unos 25 años, ahora sé porque mi mentor decidió casarse con ella.

Escucho pasos sobre las escaleras.

-Haymitch, Effie me dejarían usar su teléfono?-dice Peeta desde el sofá.

-Claro, recuerda que esta en la cocina-responde Effie amablemente.

-Gracias- hace un mohín y se levanta.

Sigo escuchando los pasos.

-Preciosa-Grita Haymitch desde el pie de las escaleras, viene de la mano de su esposa.

-Hola Haymitch, hace bastante tiempo que no te veía.

-Como haz estado?, hace más de un año que no vienes a visitarnos.

Sonrío un poco y después relajo la cara.

-Y que los trae por aquí-pregunta.

-No se Peeta me trajo.

-Vienes con Peeta?, Wow de que me pedí?-responde divertido.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-le digo.

Effie y Haymitch se miran y me miran, que hice?

-Bueno, dentro de una hora viene para acá-dice Peeta saliendo de la cocina.

-Quien?-pregunta Haymitch.

-El doctor Aurelius, quiero que revise a Katniss.

-Que te paso? Pregunta Effie.

-No lo sé-respondo-Peeta dice que perdí la memoria.

-Como que perdiste la memoria?-dicen los esposos al unísono.

-Si-responde Peeta.

-Haber chico cuéntanos como esta eso?-dice Haymitch con tono serio.

-Bueno,esta mañana salí a la veta temprano, tenía que buscar unas cosas y después necesitaba ir al bosque a buscar unas bayas para una pintura (que de hecho no traje), pero mientras estaba viendo las cosas en la veta, pase por la que solía ser la panadería de mi familia y ahí estaba Katniss, le pregunte qué era lo que hacía ahí, me dijo que pensaba ir al bosque a cazar, así que decidí acompañarla, cuando llegamos a la reja, ella tropezó y cayó encima de mí, estuvo a punto de besarme…

-MENTIRA!-respondo enojada.

Peeta me mira con descontento en su mirada.

-NO ES MENTIRA!- replica.

-Cállense los dos y deja que Peeta continúe contando-Grita Haymitch.

Todo queda en silencio hasta que Peeta lo rompe.

-Bueno, cuando Katniss intento besarme, me separe bruscamente, pues sabía que eso estaba mal, cuando nos levantamos ella se desmayó, la lleve cargando hasta un lugar que considere seguro y me fui a buscar las bayas que necesitaba, cuando regrese ella ya había despertado, como estaba un poco desorientada le regale un poco de agua…

-Agua?-pregunta Haymitch- y de donde la sacaste muchacho? En ese bosque es imposible encontrar agua.

-La saco de un pequeño lago escondido, yo lo conozco perfectamente-reclamo casi al instante.

-Bueno me dejan continuar?-dice Peeta con un tono medio alto.

-Sí, adelante-responde Haymitch.

-Como decía, le regale un poco de agua, ella me pregunto qué de donde la había sacado y le dije que del lago, me miro incrédula y me dijo que ese lago era un lugar especial para ella y su padre, mientras conversábamos sobre eso la lluvia llego y nos tuvimos que refugiar en una cabaña cerca, ya que ni corriendo con todas nuestras fuerzas hubiéramos podido llegar a tiempo a la veta, mientras estábamos en la cabaña tuvimos una conversación sobre nosotros, yo le pregunte si comía y ella me contesto que no, fue entonces …

-Fue entonces?-pregunta Effie

-Que estuve a punto de Matarla.-dice bajando la cabeza y poniéndola entre sus manos.

-Matarla?-pregunta Haymitch

-Si-responde Peeta-estuve a punto de romperle la mandíbula.

Ahora sé porque me duele tanto mi quijada, pero la verdad no tengo ganas de reclamarle nada, necesito saber que más paso.

-Sigue-le digo a Peeta.

El levanta su cara y veo como las lágrimas emanan de sus ojos.

-No llores-susurro mientras le quito con mi dedo la lagrima que resbala- no llores y sigue, necesito saber que más paso.

-Realmente no recuerdas nada cierto?- me dice con una triste sonrisa en su cara.

-No, ya te lo dije, no recuerdo nada.

Peeta está apunto de hablar cuando el timbre suena de nuevo.

-Yo abro-dice Effie dándole un beso rápido a su esposo.

-Bienvenido, pase-escuchamos desde la sala.

-Gracias

En menos de dos segundos aparece.

-Hola Katniss, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

Genial, el doctor ha llegado.

* * *

Bueno despues de 2 dias de no actualizar !

el nuevo capitulo, disculpen pero es que me enferme y el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba trabajar!

espero les guste :3

y en el prox cap pasaran mas cosas !

recuerden dejar sus Reviews y darle a favoritos! 

muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo leen!

Besos y Hasta luego !

Pam !


	12. Fuera!

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Fuera!**

-Hola Katniss, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

-Que tal doctor Aurelius, que lo trae por aquí?-pregunto mientras lo escaneo.

Sigue igual desde la última vez que lo vi.

-Yo creo que tú ya lo sabes Katniss, Peeta me hablo de urgencia para que te revisara.

-Sí, lo sé- le contesto de mal modo.

-Y dime que te pasa?

-Peeta dice que he perdido la memoria.

-Haz perdido la memoria?-dice sorprendido.

-Si doctor-responde Peeta rompiendo nuestra conversación de dos.

-Que tal joven Mellark, hace también bastante que no lo veía, y por lo que acabo de observar ha trabajado muy duro en todo lo que le pedí que hiciera la última vez.-dice Aurelius sonriendo.

Peeta le devuelve el gesto y dice:

-Hoy comencé con eso doctor, pero por desgracia todo por lo que trabaje fue borrado de la memoria de esta jovencita.

Pero de qué hablan estos dos? Tenían armado un plan y ni enterada?, mientras pienso en eso la cabeza me comienza a doler un poco más fuerte que en el lago.

-Ah!-me quejo.

-Que te sucede Katniss-pregunta una preocupada Effie.

-Nada, solo sentí un pinchazo en la cabeza, como hace rato.

-Como hace rato?-pregunta Peeta

-Si, cuando estábamos en el lago en tu clase, me comenzó a doler la cabeza, me pinchaba, pero no tan fuerte como ahorita.

-Venga señorita Everdeen-dice el doctor-necesito revisarla.

Me extiende su mano y yo la tomo dudosa, me levanta de un tiron y camina junto a mí, subimos las escaleras y entramos a una habitación totalmente blanca con un sillón verde.

-Que bello sillón-logro decir.

-Su color favorito?-pregunta Aurelius.

-Si.

Antes de que se dé la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, Peeta, Haymitch y Effie están ahí viéndome con una cara de preocupación inmensa.

-Lo siento señores, pero necesito revisar a la chica.

-Puedo entrar?-pregunta Peeta.

-No joven Mellark, necesito que Katniss este sola.

-Está bien, esperaremos en la sala-dice Haymitch-vamos chico- jala a Peeta que no quiere irse.

-Peeta porfavor-dice el doctor.

Peeta finalmente se suelta y el doctor al fin logra cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno Katniss, vamos a revisarte…

* * *

Todo está oscuro, dónde estoy?

Parece que una gran manta negra cubre todo mi alrededor.

Escucho pasos cerca…

-Quien está ahí?-Grito

Cada vez los pasos están más cerca…

-Quien está ahí?-Grito más fuerte.

Están más cerca… volteo hacia todos lados, encuentro mi arco y mi carcaj de flechas, las tomo y apunto hacia donde según yo provienen.

-Maldita sea responde!-Grito de nuevo.

De pronto ahí está, parado con su traje lleno de restos de carbón, su casco y los brazos extendidos plenamente.

-Papá…

Corro inmediatamente aventando mis armas al suelo.

-Papá , Papá , Papá!

-Katniss, hija ven.

Llego y me refugio en sus brazos y regazo.

-Oh, Papá porque te fuiste así hace rato?, porque me dejaste sola en el lago?

No escucho su respuesta, solo me acaricia la nuca.

Cuando levanto la mirada una luz se enciende atrás de mi papá.

No logro distinguirlo por las lágrimas que empañan mis ojos, hasta que las limpio con mis manos.

-Gale?

El voltea y me mira detenidamente.

-Hey Catnip como te va?

-Gale!-digo soltándome del abrazo de mi papa y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Vaya Catnip, haz adelgazado mucho!.

-Calla torpe!-lo abrazo más fuerte.

Cuando deshago el abrazo, volteo y digo:

-Mira Papa, él es Gale!,es mi mejor a…

Mi papá desapareció.

-Papá, papá, donde estás?-grito por todos lados.

-Gale, mi Pa…, Gale!, Gale dónde estás?- Grito.

Que está pasando?, mi papá desapareció y ahora Gale también?, que demonios está ocurriendo?

Una luz se enciende detrás de mí.

-Gale…

No, no es Gale, ni mi papá… es… es… Prim.

-Hermana!-dice.

-Prim, Prim, mi pequeña y dulce Prim-corro a abrazarla.

Cuando la tengo entre mis brazos, la estrecho tanto que es probable que le haga daño, pero no me importa, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, que no siento su dulce aroma, ese aroma a su flor…primroses.

-Oh mi pequeña, como haz estado?-le digo.

-Bien hermana, y tú?

-Mal, pero ahora que te vuelvo a ver, estoy contenta, demasiado, Prim no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado!.

-Nosotros también te hemos extrañado hermana.

-Nosotros?-digo levantando mi mirada.

A lado de ella está mi padre y Gale!, me levanto y comienzo a llorar de nuevo, los tres me abrazan y me siento realmente bien.

-Ustedes son lo único que quiero-digo.

Pero una luz se ilumina de nuevo, y esta es bastante destellante.

-Quien podrá estar ahí?-me pregunto.

Entonces lo veo, es alto, de buen físico, rubio y de ojos azules.

-Peeta…

-Hola Katniss-me grita

-Peeta!-grito mientras trato de zafarme del abrazo de mi padre, Prim y Gale.

-Nos vemos Katniss-dice el mientras se voltea.

-No Peeta!-Grito con todas mis fuerzas

Pero es en vano, el comienza a caminar y la luz se aleja poco a poco.

-Déjenme ir, necesito alcanzarlo!- le digo a los tres que me aprisionan.

-No, a él no lo necesitas!-dice Gale

-Hermana, tú dijiste que nosotros éramos lo único que querías-dice Prim

-Hija aquí estamos, solo nos necesitas a nosotros, si nos quieres a los tres, necesitas olvidar a ese chico-responde mi padre.

La lágrimas comienzan a brotar…

-No!-despierto exaltada y demasiado sudada.

-Katniss, tranquila estoy aquí-dice el doctor.

-Doctor, yo no, yo no.-digo entrecortado.

-Tranquila, respira y trata de calmarte, en un momento vuelvo-dice mientras se levanta.

Me recuesto y respiro, que me paso?, porque mi papa, Gale y Prim quieren que me olvide de Peeta?

* * *

**Peeta POV´S**

_El doctor Aurelius baja lentamente de las escaleras, han pasado más de dos horas desde que esa puerta blanca se cerró, estoy demasiado preocupado, que le sucede a Katniss?_

_-Doctor, si logro examinarla?-pregunto rápidamente._

_-Si, Peeta la examine._

_-Y?, nos podría dar un reporte de que es lo que tiene la chica?-responde Haymitch._

_Lo fulmino con la mirada, que le interesa?, aquí el preocupado soy yo._

_-Bueno señores, les tengo una noticia-dice Aurelius después de mucho tiempo._

_-Que le sucede a Katniss doctor?-pregunta Effie aferrada del brazo de su esposo._

_-Bueno, la memoria de Katniss está perfectamente-responde._

_-NO!-contesto-no puede ser posible doctor, ella no recuerda todo lo que pasamos el día de hoy._

_El doctor me mira y suspira._

_-Su memoria esta perfecta Peeta, recuerda toda su vida al pie de la letra, y exactamente recuerda todo menos lo que paso contigo el día de hoy._

_-Doctor eso ya lo sé, pero por que le paso eso?- digo desesperado._

_-Porque, ella no te quiere en sus recuerdos._

_Me quedo en estado de Shock._

_-Como que no lo quiere en sus recuerdos?-pregunta Haymitch._

_-Así es, ir a ese lago, a la cabaña,todo eso hizo que la mente de Katniss se encapsulara, todo lo que es preciado para ella está dentro de una pequeña burbuja de cristal, por eso los dolores de cabeza en el lago, el agua, la serenidad y todo el bosque hizo que su mente terminara de encapsularse, esto no es de un día, llevaba meses haciéndolo, pero estos hechos adelantaron el proceso._

_-Cómo es eso doctor?-pregunta Effie._

_-Katniss, sufre un bloqueo mental, pero lo más extraño es que todo está dentro de esa burbuja, todo está… menos tu Peeta y si esto sigue así, dentro de pocos meses… ella se olvidara de ti definitivamente._

_Mi mente me grita … mi cabeza punza, mis manos arden y mis lágrimas corren._

_-No Katniss, por favor no…Otra vez no._

* * *

Uhhhhh!

Pobres... :(

soy una maldita... pero juro prometo que no sera mucho sufrimiento!

es un fic demasiado romántico... y no tengo ni idea como demonios meteré los Lemons!

pero ya se me ocurrirá, esos si no serán asquerosos! como algunos...

no me gusta ser explicita, soy muy cursi, pero aun así tengo un poco de perversión escondida!

Muchas gracias a Karma y a todas las demás lectoras que han dejado sus reviews!

tal vez me tarde un poco en subir!

pero actualizare lo mas posible!

Las amo, besos y Hasta luego!

Pam !


	13. Memorias

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Memorias**

Un grito con forma de NO me saca de concentración.

-NO, Otra vez NO!-escucho gritar a Peeta.

De repente oigo pisadas apresuradas subiendo las escaleras.

La puerta casi se derrumba enfrente de mí.

Veo a un Peeta muy enojado, está sudando y sumamente rojo.

-Por favor Katniss, dime que lo que dijo el doctor es mentira.

-Qué?, que les dijo?-respondo con cierto tono de alarma.

Peeta me mira a los ojos y me levanto, quedando en posición para sentarme y recargarme en el bello sillón verde.

El avanza poco a poco hacia mí, sin quitarme de encima su mirada llena de terror.

Se inca y apoya su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Dime que no, me muero si te pierdo de nuevo-dice llorando, siento la humedad de sus lágrimas en mis pantalones.

-Peeta, tranquilo, primero necesito saber que les dijo el doctor para poder contestarte-trato de calmarlo.

Haymitch, Effie y el doctor Aurelius están en la puerta mirándonos, callados y apenas respirando, no los había notado.

-Katniss-dice el doctor.

-Aurelius, que les dijiste?-le digo regañándolo.

-La verdad preciosa-interrumpe Haymitch.

-La verdad?-pregunto

-Si Katniss, el doctor Aurelius nos ha explicado porque has perdido la memoria tan de repente-dice Effie.

-Y bien que tengo?-miro de nuevo al doctor.

-Como les estaba explicando a ellos antes de que Peeta enloqueciera y subiera corriendo, tienes un bloqueo de mente-me dice sin más

-Un bloqueo de Mente?

-Si, llevabas bastante tiempo armándolo, pero las experiencias de hoy han hecho que se concrete.

-Que quieres decir con eso Aurelius?-le digo desafiante.

-Todos tus recuerdos están guardados en una especie de bola de cristal, todos menos los que has tenido con Peeta.

Mi corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte.

-Si esto sigue así y no logras romper aquel bloqueo de mente…

-Si sigue así que pasara?-le digo

-Me olvidaras para siempre-responde Peeta levantando la cara.

-Qué?, estás loco Aurelius, como voy a olvidar a Peeta!

-Es la verdad Katniss, por eso tuviste ese dolor de cabeza en el lago , el bloqueo estaba terminándose de formar, se estaba sellando por decirlo de alguna manera, no te diste cuenta porque estabas enfocada en otra cosa.

-Entonces por eso solo perdí los recuerdos de lo que paso con Peeta hoy?

-Así es, y conforme pasen los días iras olvidando más cosas sobre él.

-NO!-grita Peeta.

-Tranquilo Chico!-dice Haymitch desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No, es que esto no puede estar sucediendo, ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez, y ahora que sé que la parte buena de mí está regresando, no quiero volver a dejarla ir.

No sé cómo reaccionar, ahora entiendo mi sueño, la capsula se cerró cuando mi papá, Prim y Gale no me soltaron, cuando Peeta salió sus recuerdos se fueron. Y se seguirán borrando si la barrera no se rompe.

-La quebrare! –digo en voz alta.

Los cuatro se me quedan viendo.

-Quebrare la barrera, la quebrare para que Peeta esté tranquilo y también la quebrare porque no quiero olvidarlo.-digo confiada.

-Me agrada tu actitud Katniss, pero tengo que mencionarte algo muy importante-me interrumpe el doctor.

-Qué es?

-Si hay alguna impresión o alteración externa hacia tus pensamientos, la barrera cada vez se volverá más fuerte, y con esto me quiero referir a nada de ver a personas que sabes afectarían tu estado de ánimo.

-Como mi madre o Gale-le contesto.

-Si-responde- es importante esto ya que eso solo aceleraría más la pérdida de memoria.

-Está bien, lo tendré demasiado en cuenta!-le digo de manera optimista.

-Bueno pues ahora que lo sabes todo, creo que es hora de irme, no sin antes decirte, Cuidado con las pesadillas!.

Cierto las pesadillas, demonios como hare para no tenerlas?

-Está bien, encontrare una forma de no tenerlas!

-Bueno, si necesitas otra cosa por favor no dudes en llamarme.

-Claro! Gracias Aurelius.

No se en realidad en que momento rompimos la relación Médico-paciente.

-Venga lo acompañamos a la salida-dicen Effie y Haymitch.

-Gracias, Peeta-dice el doctor-ten mucho cuidado con esos ataques de ira y más si estas cerca de Katniss, cualquier paso en falso puede ocasionar algo bastante grave.

Peeta lo mira con cautela.

-Lo sé, tendré mucho cuidado, gracias doctor Aurelius, buen viaje y gracias por venir.

Aurelius se retira junto con Effie y Haymitch nos mira a los dos.

-Los dejare solos, necesitan hablar de muchas cosas.

-Está bien-le contesto

Cierra la puerta y miro a Peeta.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada-trato de convencerlo.

-No mientas! Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que pasara-dice

-Y luchare porque no pase, yo no quiero que pase!

Me mira directamente a los ojos, no aguanto más y lo abrazo.

-Ahora sé que todo lo que dijiste que paso fue real, aunque no lo recuerde-lo aprieto contra mi cuerpo-necesito pedirte un favor.

El me regresa el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, esconde su cara en mi cuello.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti-responde.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar.

-Pensé que ya no me amabas-le digo

-Katniss, una de las cosas que te dije hoy fue que aun te seguía amando, espero que esta vez no lo olvides- una lagrima cae en mi cuello.

Mierda, está llorando de nuevo.

-Peeta no llores por favor, no valgo la pena

Levanta su rostro y apoya su frente en la mía.

-Vales toda la pena del mundo, y déjame llorar así desahogo toda la frustración.

No soporto verlo llorar

-Cuál es el favor que me querías pedir?-dice mientras limpio sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

-Duerme conmigo.

* * *

Después de 2 días o mas sin actualizar aquí esta el capitulo 13!

espero les guste :D

Espero sus reviews, por favor son muy importantes para mi ya que veo si en verdad les esta gustando la historia.

denle a favoritos y recomiendenla :D

Gracias !

Besos y Hasta Luego !

Pam!


	14. Regreso

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Regreso**

-Quieres que duerma contigo?-una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara

-Sí, quiero que duermas conmigo Peeta Mellark.

Vuelve apoyar su frente contra la mía

-Eso me hace muy feliz Katniss Everdeen.

- Sinceramente a mí también, me has hecho mucha falta.

Me mira y ríe sin parar.

-Qué?, porque te ríes?-pregunto desorientada.

-Eso me lo dijiste hace menos de 6 horas-su sonrisa se borra y su mirada se pierde.

Se levanta y me mira, sus ojos se dilatan, me recuerdan tanto a cuando lo vi la primera vez después de que el capitolio lo secuestro y torturo, cuando tenía de saber que ya estaba bien, cuando me sujeto por el cuello y casi me asfixia.

-Peeta, que te sucede?-pregunto un poco aterrada.

Sale de sus pensamientos y desvia la mirada.

-Nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien solo estaba recordando todo lo que paso hoy, fueron muchas cosas.

Muchas cosas… que habrá pasado?

-Vamos, está bien, quiero que guardes esos momentos para siempre en tu mente, sé que pronto volverán a la mía-le digo

-Katniss, en verdad quieres luchar?

-Claro, el sinsajo no se rendirá tan fácilmente,puede con esto y más porque nunca aceptare olvidarte.

Sus ojos se abren como platos.

-Nunca me olvidaras?

-Nunca.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo y nos miramos a los ojos, siento como me pierdo en su mirada, un deja vu viene a mi mente… Peeta en la cabaña, mirándonos intensamente como ahora, una niebla negra bloquea la imagen.

-Agg!-Grito.

-Katniss que te sucede?

-Dios mi cabeza!, MI CABEZA! Me va a estallar, ME VA A ESTALLAR!.

- Tranquila ven, ven, siéntate.-dice llevándome al sillón verde.

Me recuesto y siento como el dolor va desapareciendo poco a poco.

Cuando ya estoy mejor Peeta pregunta:

-Que te sucedió?, estábamos mirándonos y de repente tu mirada se nublo, comenzaste a quejarte.

-Vi algo, un recuerdo creo.-le digo calmadamente.

-Que viste?-pregunta inquieto.

-Te vi a ti, en la cabaña, nos mirábamos como hace un momento.

-Si!, eso es un recuerdo, Katniss, recordaste algo!-dice alegremente.

Un recuerdo? De lo que paso hoy?, talvez lo que me propuse se pueda lograr, tratar de romper esa barrera, recuperar los recuerdos de hoy y lo más importante no olvidar los anteriores… no olvidar a Peeta.

Cierro los ojos y trato de cerrar un poco mi mente, estoy cansada.

Una inmensa luz me rodea, siento el pasto debajo de la palma de mi mano, esto no es el sillón de Haymitch.

Me levanto bruscamente.

Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila, no te hare daño.

Esa voz.

-En verdad?

-Claro, no te voy a matar, de hecho quiero que seas mi aliada.

Rue…

Volteo y ahí estoy, tendiéndole la mano a la pequeña del distrito 11, que me mira un poco espantada, después de un tiempo me tiende la mano y así comienza nuestra alianza.

Rue… pequeña y dulce Rue…

De pronto sin pensarlo las cuatro notas de la canción que anunciaba el término de la jornada en el distrito agrícola salen de mi boca, los sinsajos callan y la escuchan atentamente, cuando termino estos la comienzan a repetir, son tantos que hacen mi cabeza dar vueltas, suena igual que en las mañanas que despierto.

Bajo la mirada y una flecha atraviesa mi mirada, clavándose en un joven rubio de aspecto fuerte, Marvel.

Rue ya hace tirada con la lanza clavada en el pecho, quiero correr a abrazarla pero no puedo, me he quedado helada.

Mi recuerdo hace todo lo que yo hubiera hecho otra vez… quitar la lanza de aquel pequeño pecho y cubrir a la pequeña con flores, se parecía tanto a Prim.

Este suceso jamás paso ante las cámaras del capitolio… esta fue una de las acciones que encendieron la chispa de la rebelión.

Mientras veo como me alejo, un sinsajo se posa en mi hombro, lleva consigo un collar dorado.

-Hey! Que haces con eso?-trato de quitárselo.

Ese collar dorado lo reconozco de la playa del ultimo vasallaje, ese es el collar en el que Peeta me regalo su vida, junto con él está mi perla, mi preciada perla.

Mientras persigo al pájaro… escucho de nuevo la pequeña melodía de Rue.

El sinsajo vuela rápidamente, tan rápido que siento no poder llegar a alcanzarlo.

De pronto desaparece dejando todo en negro, y dejando caer mi collar que se pierde entre la marea, un charco inmenso, solo distingo el reflejo de las ondas del agua, mis botas se están mojando.

-Mierda, no mis botas nuevas!-maldigo

Un ruido suena detrás de mí, una especie de gruñido.

Mi instinto me hace voltear, un perro enorme de color rubio está a no más de 10 metros de distancia, intento retroceder, pero no puedo de nuevo estoy congelada, el perro se acerca mas y mas.

Tengo un poco de temor, es un Muto y creo quien es … Marvel.

-Ojala tuviera mi arco.

Mis palabras parecieran magia, mi ultramoderno arco aparece frente a mi, lo tomo rápidamente y preparo la flecha.

El muto se queda quieto, se hace un paso hacia atrás y sube su cabeza, sus ojos se clavan en los mios, son azules como el color del cielo, yo los conozco, pero es tanto mi temor que disparo la flecha.

Mientras esta avanza, escucho una voz proveniente de aquel perro.

-Katniss…

Oh no! … era Peeta.

Despierto empapada en sudor, con lágrimas en los ojos y muy agitada, estuve a punto de Matar a Peeta, que estaba convertido en Muto, tan solo pensarlo me hace sentir miserable, tal como la vez que no pude rescatar a Prim.

Volteo rápidamente buscando en la habitación otra señal de vida aparte de la mía, y lo veo ahí arrodillado en la mesa de caoba, dormido con una cara angelical, esta tan sereno.

Me levanto camino un poco y me siento a su lado, recargo la cabeza al igual que él, está roncando, jamás lo había escuchado roncar, tiene un ronquido muy gracioso, entre corta su respiración y suena bastante divertido.

Lo miro, cuantas veces lo he visto dormir?

-Ni una sola vez-digo para mí misma.

En cambio él me ha visto muchísimas veces, nunca llego a despertarme con sus pesadillas, en cambio yo le fastidie mil veces su sueño.

Esta tan tranquilo que acercarme es inevitable, cada vez siento su respiración pegar en mi mentón.

Le doy un beso en la frente y cuando bajo la cara está ahí mirándome con sus ojos abiertos en todo su esplendor.

-Hola-me dice.

-Hola-le contesto.

-Quién eres?

Su pregunta me saca de razón, me pregunto quién era?

-Como quién soy?

-Si, quién eres?

-Soy Katniss, soy yo Peeta.

Comienza a reírse.

-La Katniss que yo conozco no me besa sin alguna razón en especial.

-Pues entonces no me conoces realmente- le digo enojada.

Me volteo indignada, que no le puedo besar cuando me plasca?, acaso le desagrada que lo bese?

-Vamos nena, era una broma.

-No me…

Me calla cuando me aprieta contra su pecho.

Sentir el calor de Peeta, me hace sentir tranquila, cuantas veces no desee esto en silencio?, recuerdo cuando encerrada en mi cuarto lloraba por la soledad que sentía, mi madre se había olvidado por completo de mí, Prim ya no estaba y tampoco Gale, el único que estaba era Peeta a tan solo 3 casas de la mía, pero no tenía el valor suficiente ni para pararme de esa cama.

Lo abrazo de regreso, lo extraño demasiado a mi lado.

Sin darme cuenta dos palabras extraña salen de mi boca.

-Te Quiero.

Peeta deshace el abrazo y me mira con cautela.

-Yo también te quiero.

Nos acercamos poco a poco, a tal grado que nuestras respiraciones chocan, cierro los ojos y entonces.

-Katniss, Peeta ya está lista la cena-dice Effie desde atrás de la puerta.

Abro los ojos y la mirada de Peeta está dirigida hacia esa persona atrás de aquella tabla de madera, si las miradas mataran Effie estaría muerta ahora mismo.

-Mierda…-dice Peeta.

Me comienzo a reir y le digo:

-Joven Mellark que vocabulario es ese?

-Lo siento pero es que interrumpen cosas importantes.

Me levanto y le extiendo la mano.

-Vamos tenemos que irnos ya, quieres cenar aquí?

-No sé, estoy cansado.

-Yo también.

Abrimos la puerta y miramos a Effie, ella se pone de color carmesí, y nos dice:

-Por lo que veo, interrumpi algo , lo lamento pero es que la cena se va a enfriar.

-No Effie no te preocupes, ya nos retiramos-dice Peeta.

-Pero cómo?

-Sí, estamos un poco cansados, fue un día muy largo y mañana tengo que ir a la veta.

Mientras dice eso entrelaza su mano con la mía.

Bajamos las escaleras a toda prisa, y vemos a Haymitch en el salón tomando un vaso con lo que parece ser wisky.

-Aun no terminas con ese vicio verdad?-le digo simplona.

-Jamas preciosa, pero ya he reducido bastante la cantidad que consumo.

-Valla, tu mujer te trae en cintura-bromea Peeta.

Haymitch se pone rojo y Effie aparece sentándose en la recargadera del sillón.

-Sí, le mido la cantidad de Alcohol que consume diariamente.

-Quien lo diría, mi borracho mentor se casó con la dama de la refinería.

Todos comenzamos a reír y Haymitch interrumpe nuestra alegría con un:

-No se quedan a cenar?

-No- responde Peeta-estamos muy cansados e iremos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Bueno chicos, solo tengan cuidado y no juegen demasiado.

Peeta se pone increíblemente rojo, casi morado y la pareja feliz comienza a morirse de risa, yo me quedo callada y los miro tratando de entender el sentido del comentario de Haymitch.

Peeta me jala sacándome rápidamente de la casa de Haymitch, mientras caminamos hacia nuestras casas su mano comienza a sudar.

-Peeta…-interrumpo sus pensamientos.

-Dime.

-Cuál era el sentido del comentario de Haymitch?, a que se referia con "no Juegen demasiado".

Se detiene y me mira.

-Valla Katniss, me alegra que seas tan inocente!.

Inocente? Qué demonios!.

-No me digas que…

-No, no! Tranquila no pasara nada.

Lo miro, confió en el.

-Vamos, necesitamos dormir.

Cierto vamos a dormir de nuevo abrazados después de mucho tiempo.

Así abrimos la reja de mi casa y damos paso a un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Wuuuuuuu!

ok Matenme despues de mas de 5 dias sin actualizar!

esta largo el cap asi que no se quejen :)

espero les guste y quiero muchos reviews...

ya estoy pensando en los lemons, no tardaran en llegar !

muchas Gracias por leerlo!

Besos y Hasta Luego!

Pam!


	15. Dulce Madrugada

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Dulce Madrugada.**

Al entrar vemos a Sae sentada en la sala tejiendo, su bella nieta está dormida en sus piernas.

-Hola-la interrumpo.

Sube la mirada, sus ojos se abren como platos y se iluminan.

-Katniss, dios mío que son estas horas de llegar?-me regaña.

-Lo siento Sae, estaba conmigo-interrumpe Peeta.

-Muchacho, bendito sea el capitolio que te veo, que te trae por aquí?

-Peeta se quedara aquí de ahora en adelante Sae-le contesto

-En verdad?

-Si-decimos los dos al unísono.

Ella se levanta quitando con cuidado de sus piernas la pequeña cabeza de su nieta, esta solo hace un ruido pero no se despierta, comienza a acercarse y queda en frente de nosotros.

Abraza a Peeta fuertemente lo cual me extraña y me provoca una sensación bastante molesta en el interior.

-Me alegra, me alegra mucho que estés aquí muchacho, ve todo lo que la hiciste cambiar en un día, ella te necesita mucho no la dejes, no quiero que se vuelva a encerrar en esas cuatro paredes por otro año, sabía que hoy sería un día especial-dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Valla que ha sido un día bastante extraño, hoy fui al bosque a cazar, que al final no logre conseguir nada, me entero de que tengo un bloqueo mental, vi llorar a Peeta y ahora a Sae.

-Vamos Sae, no llores no es para tanto-le digo divertida.

-Claro que lo es!-me reclama-No sabes lo frustrante que era verte ahí sentada en tu cama, nunca comías nada, te la pasabas encerrada, cuando dormías en las tardes comenzabas a gritar, era bastante horrible, pero Ahora que estas con Peeta se te nota un aire completamente distinto.

Respira y le dedica una mirada a Peeta.

-Chico, tu eres el indicado, tú y nadie más-Sae junta nuestras manos y las entrelaza.

-No lo creo-dice Peeta.

El comentario de Peeta hace que un escalofrió me recorra.

Sae lo mira detenidamente.

-Porque no lo crees?-pregunta.

-Porque yo no soy al que ama.

Un vuelco en mi corazón se hace presente, mi cabeza comienza de nuevo a doler.

-Lo siento, necesito ir a mi recamara-digo mientras salgo corriendo.

-Espera Katniss-oigo decir a Peeta.

Llego en menos de 5 segundos a mi cuarto, blanco sin ningún tipo de decorado, me llena de serenidad, pero a la vez me da bastante miedo.

El dolor de mi cabeza no cesa, y todo fue ocasionado por el comentario de Peeta, "Yo no soy al que ama" resuena una y otra vez en mi mente, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, no puedo controlarlas.

-No soy al que ama, que estúpido- es lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de sumirme en una marea negra.

La luz de mi lámpara de tocador brilla en mis parpados, provocando una molestia.

Abro los ojos y ahí está el…

-Estas bien?-dice quitándome la toalla mojada de la frente.

-Sí, recuerdo venir aquí porque me dolía la cabeza, cuando llegaste?

La cara de Peeta se endurece.

-No, madre santa olvidaste todo de nuevo!.

-De que hablas?- le pregunto.

-Recuerdas lo que paso Ayer?-Me pregunta.

-Si, ayer en la mañana Salí a cazar después de un año de estar entre estas cuatro paredes, fui a la veta, después al bosque, llovió, me refugie en…

-Una cabaña cerca del lago.-me interrumpe.

-Como sabes de esa cabaña?

-Se de ella, porque ayer estuve contigo ahí.

-Vamos Peeta no seas mentiroso, ayer no te vi para nada, quien te llamo?, seguramente fue Sae, le voy a decir que no esté diciendo mi estado de salud a todo el mundo.

-No Katniss-me interrumpe- ayer el doctor Aurelius te diagnostico bloqueo de mente, lo más extraño es que no pierdes tus recuerdos, solo yo desaparezco de ellos, o lo que vives conmigo jamás existió para ti.

-Recuerdo lo del bloqueo de mente, pero quien llamo a Aurelius?

-Yo-responde fríamente.

-Vamos Peeta, no es para tanto.

Se levanta de la cama, me da la espalda y mira hacia la ventana, esta abierta, hace demasiado frio y esta oscuro haya afuera.

-Que hora es?-le pregunto.

-Las 3 de la mañana

-Dios santo, que haces aquí a esta hora?, deberías irte a casa a descansar.

Voltea y fija su mirada en mí, el sentimiento que transmite es de melancolía, sufrimiento y tristeza.

-Me duele bastante esto, no recuerdas lo que me pediste más de una vez, no recuerdas todo lo que paso ayer, la primera vez que nos vimos después de un año.

Sus palabras me congelan, recuerdo perfectamente cuando llegue a la casa de Haymitch y Effie les dije que me sentía mal, ellos llamaron a Aurelius, me comento algo sobre un bloqueo, pero no recuerdo nada mencionado sobre Peeta, ayer llegue a mi casa, me dio un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte y subí a mi cuarto, dormí y acabo de despertar, ahora me dice el que estuvo conmigo desde el bosque, por lo consecuente todo lo que resto del día.

-Que te pedí más de una vez?-le pregunto.

Da un largo suspiro, como tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Que durmiera junto a ti.

Esas últimas cinco palabras hacen que mis manos ardan y mi cara se ruborice.

-En serio?

Camina sin quitarme la mirada de encima, se sienta en el borde de mi cama y agarra mi mano entre las suyas.

-Katniss, jamás te diría una mentira.

Cierto, jamás me diría una mentira, nunca lo ha hecho, ni enfrente del capitolio, solo cuando dijo que estaba embarazada y que nos habíamos casado en una ceremonia secreta donde el único testigo fue un pan tostado.

No me había dado cuenta que jugaba con mi mano hasta que se detuvo para besarla.

-Nena, no te pienso obligar a nada, así que mejor me iré, duerme bien, si necesitas algo háblame-dice mientras se levanta del colchón.

Cuando lo deja siento como este vuelve a su forma original, ya no siento el peso de Peeta, eso me hace estremecer, antes de que suelte mi mano por completo, la sujeto y lo jalo.

-No te vayas…-respiro-si te pedí que te quedaras conmigo, hazlo.

Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, detesto que me vean así, odio ser débil, mas enfrente de él, agradezco que no haya cámaras del capitolio grabándome, como quedaría el símbolo de la rebelión, como Panem vería al sinsajo llorar?, aunque realmente no me importa, solo Peeta me está observando.

-Quieres que me quede, Real o No?-pregunta mientras vuelve a sentarse frente a mí.

Respiro, trato de calmar las lágrimas pero no puedo, que es esto?

-No llores, respira y respóndeme, necesito que me contestes.

Agacho la cabeza, las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

-Re… -el llanto me interrumpe.

No aguanto más y me lanzo a sus brazos, me acurruco en su pecho y solo ahí es donde encuentro la paz y calidez que necesito, mientras el me abraza mis lágrimas paran y ahora puedo contestarle como debe de ser.

-Real-digo mientras escondo mi cara entre su cuello.

El da un suspiro y responde:

-Gracias.

Levanto mi cara y lo miro a los ojos, iluminados por la luz tenue de la lámpara de mesa, brillan tal como el cielo iluminado por el sol.

Un impulso me invade y lo beso, eso explota algo en mí, que hace que mis brazos recorran eufórica su cuerpo.

Responde tomándome de la cintura y apegándome a él, no quiero soltarlo, nunca había experimentado esto, o tal vez si, un sentimiento familiar invade mi cuerpo.

Él se separa para tomar aire, esta ruborizado y sudando.

-Vamos, no hagas eso, me dejas completamente indefenso.-dice tratando de esconder la sonrisa de sus labios.

Me ruborizo, y bajo la mirada, acabo de arruinarlo.

-Lo lamento, fue un impulso.

-Me encanto, la Katniss que conozco no me besa sin una razón en específico.

-Oh eres un tonto-comienzo a reír.

El me mira y me dedica una tierna y tímida sonrisa.

-Vamos a dormir, haz de estar bastante cansada.

Se levanta de la cama y me da la espalda, se dirige a la puerta, no quiero que se valla.

-Dónde vas?-pregunto preocupada.

-Afuera, tienes que cambiarte y yo iré por mi pijama.

-Oh, cierto, no tardes.-le digo un poco alto.

-No, solo iré por mi ropa en menos de 10 minutos regreso.

Sale y me deja ahí sola, me levanto de la cama y voy a mi armario, mientras busco mi pijama, veo algo que llama mi atención.

-Qué es esto?

Un par de lencería color naranja, está ahí escondida entre mi ropa interior normal, la tomo y miro con detenimiento, esta bordada, tiene tonos claros y fuertes de ese color, mientras la examino encuentro algo que hace que mi corazón comience a latir fuertemente.

Una tarjeta escondida entre las copas del sujetador, con la letra de Cinna.

_Mi bella Katniss, pensé que este juego te seria de utilidad algún día, lo borde con el color favorito de tu prometido, trata de usarlo adecuadamente, le encantara!._

_Besos, Cinna._

Tengo un juego de lencería naranja que Cinna bordo para mí, uso el color preferido de Peeta.

-En verdad pensaba que lo usaría para seducir a mi prometido?

Prometido, esa palabra me trae varios sentimientos encontrados, el capitolio nos hizo comprometernos, y casi casarnos enfrente de las cámaras de todo Panem, de hecho para todo el país somos marido y mujer.

Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, están golpeando en la puerta.

-Katniss, estas bien? –Dice Peeta-puedo entrar?

El color sube a mi cara, no puedo dejar que vea el regalo de Cinna, así que lo guardo en el fondo de mi cajón, saco un juego normal de ropa interior, una camisa sin tirantes térmica y un pantalón corto.

-Espera, aun no termino-le grito mientras me visto a toda prisa.

Cuando acabo, desecho la ropa sucia en el cesto y voy de prisa a abrir la puerta.

Lo veo ahí, con una camisa blanca ajustada, y un short color negro con una franja roja en el costado.

-Pasa-digo antes de voltearme.

Me sonrojo más, porque?, la primera vez fue por la lencería que me dejo Cinna.

-Mierda!-digo.

-Te sucede algo?-pregunta

-No, ya vámonos a dormir.

Me paso a la cama, y me tapo con las sabanas, la verdad es que para ser las 3 de la mañana hace bastante calor, Antes de acostarse Peeta abre las ventanas de la habitación, a él le gusta dormir así.

Cuando se acuesta nos miramos, me acerco lentamente y me enredo alrededor de él, escondo mi cara en su pecho, enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, siempre me deshago la trenza cuando duermo.

Estar a su lado es demasiado tranquilizante para mí, lo abrazo y me aferro a él, lo necesito aquí, sé que si él está a mi lado las pesadillas no me afectaran tanto.

-Muchas gracias Peeta, no sabes cuánto necesitaba esto.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo necesitaba demasiado.

Me corresponde el abrazo, entonces es cuando el acaricia mi vientre.

Me pongo rígida y me separo bruscamente.

-NO HAGAS ESO!-le grito.

-Qué?. Te hice algo malo?

-No, es solo que nadie me había tocado el vientre jamás!, aparte me da algo de pena, mi piel parece un rompecabezas, la odio!.

Me siento en mi lado de la cama, recojo mis piernas y bajo la camiseta.

-Lo lamento Katniss, no sabía qué te iba a afectar tanto, pero es que siempre he tenido esa curiosidad, aparte yo sentí perfecto tu abdomen.

Me paro de la cama, me levanto la camiseta hasta antes de que se vea mi sujetador y le enseño el pequeño mapa trazado con carne que es mi vientre.

-Dime esto se te hace perfecto?, Peeta por favor soy un mapa del tesoro!.

El comienza a reírse, gatea sobre la cama y me gala con un brazo.

-Yo no veo nada, para mi es perfecto, pero si para ti si es un mapa, está bien que sea el mapa de MI TESORO!.

-Pero…

Antes de que pueda reclamar más, me calla con un beso, me toma por sorpresa pero lo disfruto.

Sin darnos cuenta estamos ya acostados, el enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y yo enredo los míos en el suyo, el beso de Peeta es demasiado intenso que me da miedo, pero no me puedo separar de él.

Tal vez llevemos besándonos 5 o 10 min, y lo más increíble es que aún no nos falta la respiración.

Cuando él termina el beso, yo me quedo con ganas de otro, tal como la vez de la playa y esa vez en la cueva.

-Katniss, si seguimos así, pasaran muchas cosas que no me gustarían que pasaran.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-A qué cosas te refieres?- le pregunto.

Me mira con una cara simplona y comprendo.

-Oh!

-Me encanta que seas así de inocente.

-Oh calla!.

Me da un último beso antes de acostarme y taparme con las sabanas, mientras rodea la cama le pregunto.

-Peeta, alguna vez le dijiste a Cinna o Portia que tu color favorito era el naranja?

-Mmmm, creo que si, por?

-No, por nada.

Se recuesta y me atrae hacia él, esconde su cara en mi pelo y siento su respiración en mi cuello.

-Descansa, es muy tarde.

-Tú también descansa.

Ahora sé cuál es el propósito real del regalo de Cinna.

* * *

Jajajajajajaja que pensaron?

aun no nenas, todo a su tiempo, pero falta poco para que lleguen las escenas perverts!

como les dije... soy bien iche romántica!

y de hecho creo que el fic es demasiado empalagoso!

pero aun así espero que les siga gustando

espero sus reviews!

recuerden recomendarlo y darle a favoritos!

muchas gracias a todas las que lo leen! me inspiran a escribir cada día.

Besos y Hasta luego !

Pam!


	16. Naranja

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Naranja**

Katniss Everdeen puede seducir a Peeta Mellark, "Que ironía".

El transcurso de la madrugada es demasiado tranquila, el tiempo pasa y no lo veo hasta que los sinsajos comienzan a cantar las notas de la melodía de Rue.

La cabeza me comienza a doler, abro los ojos, la luz del sol esta sobre mis corneas.

Algo se mueve a lado mío, ahora lo recuerdo, dormí con Peeta.

Después de más de un año el chico del pan y el sinsajo durmieron en la misma cama de nuevo.

Mientras trato de levantarme los fuertes brazos de Peeta se acoplan cada vez a mi postura, cuando me siento su mano esta sobre mi vientre, exactamente sobre mi ombligo, está bastante caliente y su contacto hace que se me erice la piel.

Lo miro, duerme a mi lado con una cara de extrema felicidad, esta relajado, con una sonrisa dibujada.

Jamas me había tocado verlo dormir, su expresión me transmite demasiada calma, tanta que me es inevitable romperla.

Acaricio su pelo con mi mano y acomodo un mechon rubio en su cabello.

Abre los ojos.

-Buenos Dias-dice dándome una bella y blanca sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Cómo amaneciste?-me pregunta.

-Bien, hasta ahorita-digo.

-Porque hasta ahorita?-dice mientras se incorpora sentándose junto a mí.

-Arruine el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Arruinaste?

-Sí.

Me mira su ceja se arquea.

-No te entiendo, cuál es ese momento?

-Verte dormir-digo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Sus ojos se iluminan, sus brazos me jalan y me aprietan, su rostro se esconde entre mi pelo ondulado, esto ya se está haciendo costumbre.

-Peeta, que te sucede?

El no responde, comienzo a sentir húmedo mi hombro.

No, por favor otra vez no, detesto que llore, me hace sentir demasiado culpable y vulnerable.

-Vamos, la que debería de llorar soy yo, no tu-digo mientras reprimo una risa.

-No estoy llorando-dice mientras esconde más su cara en mi cuello.

Su roce me pone de color escarlata, me agradan esas sensaciones que provoca en mí, pero hay veces en las que me dan miedo.

Lo separo y trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero el voltea la cara.

-Peeta Mellark, deja ya de llorar, te vez bastante patético-le regaño.

Se vuelve y me mira.

-Patético?-dice serio.

-Sí, te vez patético llorando por una mujer.

-Pero lloro por la mujer a la que amo.

Sus palabras hacen que algo en mi pecho me presione, no otra vez mi corazón, detesto esto, cuando comienza ya no puede parar.

Me acerco lentamente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, es prácticamente irresistible, tiene un efecto endemoniado en mí.

-Que me haces?-le digo antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos.

Lo beso intensamente, me dejo llevar por el momento, tanto que en menos de 10 segundos me encuentro arriba de él, estamos recostados en la cama, el sol nos ilumina a todo lo que da, los sinsajos cantan las notas de Rue, y yo? Yo no sé dónde iremos a parar si esto continúa.

Hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de algo.

Lo deseo, deseo con toda las ganas del mundo a Peeta Mellark, deseo recorrer cada rincón de su limpio y torneado cuerpo con mis manos, besar cada extremo de su cuello, hinchar sus labios hasta dejarlos morados.

-Mierda-digo para mí mientras lo sigo besando apasionadamente.

Su mano que estaba quieta hasta hace un momento comienza a moverse hacia arriba y debajo de mi espalda, hace que un escalofrió la recorra, y manda un electrochoque de placer a una parte jamás tomada en cuenta por mí.

El rose de la palma de su mano con mi espina dorsal manda pequeños toques por todo mi cuerpo, pero en especial a "esa parte", comienzo a sentir como mi cuerpo suda, con el furor de la escena mis manos comienzan a buscar deshacerse de la camiseta de Peeta a como dé lugar.

-Peeta, que me estás haciendo?-le digo mientras trato de quitarle la camiseta ajustada.

-No lo se-responde-pero sea lo que sea lo estoy haciendo jodidamente bien.

-Me gusta esa boca sucia joven Mellark-digo antes de volverlo a atacar a besos.

Lo vuelvo a recostar en la cama, realmente no me interesa a donde paremos en este momento, yo solo lo quiero a él.

-Pero de qué forma?-me dice una voz en mi mente.

Eso hace que me detenga bruscamente.

-Como de qué manera?-digo separándome y sentándome rápidamente en la cama.

-Katniss estas bien?-pregunta Peeta

Lo miro.

-Sí, no me hablaste?-le pregunto.

-No, estábamos besándonos y de pronto te detuviste.

Lo miro de nuevo.

-Lo siento, es que alguien me hablo.

-Y que te dijo, debió haber sido algo muy importante para pararte en seco.

Comienzo a pensar.

-No, no fue nada importante, debió haber sido mi cabeza.

-Valla, eso es malo.

-Lo sé, ahora pensaras que estoy loca-digo mientras me acerco lentamente a él.

Rie.

-No, porque el que está loco aquí soy yo.

Estamos a punto de reanudar lo que detuve cuando:

-Katniss, el desayuno está servido-dice Sae desde la puerta de la recamara.

-Dios mío!-grito-escóndete rápido-le digo a Peeta metiéndolo en el armario.

Aunque Sae sabía que Peeta se quedaría en la casa, no sabía que el dormiría en la misma habitación que yo, aunque Panem ha cambiado en muchos aspectos, las reglas de mantener relaciones antes del matrimonio están penadas, y realmente si no hubiéramos parado por culpa de Sae, Peeta y yo hubiéramos tenido algo" más" que ver.

-Sae que decías?-grito desde mi cama.

Entra y me mira con una ceja arqueada.

-Porque hace un momento había un escándalo aquí?.

-De que hablas mujer?

-Había mucho ruido, murmullos hace unos momentos aquí.

-En serio?-le digo

-Valla, eso de la memoria si te está afectando-dice divertida.

Aunque se supone que me debería de reír, ni un solo ruido sale de mi boca.

-No, todo está perfecto por aquí.

-Bueno, solo vine a avisarte que ya está todo listo, baja a desayunar, iré a avisarle a Peeta-dice mientras da la media vuelta con dirección a la puerta.

-NO!-grito tan fuerte como puedo.

Voltea y me mira.

-Porque no?-dice Sae asombrada.

-Porque… escuche que ya se había levantado, a lo mejor salió o se está bañando.

-Oh, bueno ire a ver, de todos modos ya baja o si no se enfriara.

-Claro, en un momento bajo!.-le digo alegremente.

Me dedica una media sonrisa y se da la vuelta, saliendo de mi cuarto no sin antes decirme.

-Me alegra que estés a si de feliz Katniss.

-Gracias Sae, lo estoy.-le respondo con total sinceridad.

Cuando ella cierra la puerta Peeta sale del armario con la cara roja y algo en la mano.

-Demonios-digo cuando distingo lo que tiene en las manos.

Apretándolo con su puño está el juego de lencería color naranja que me regalo Cinna.

-Katniss que es esto?-dice Peeta sonrojado.

-Un regalo de Cinna, para nosotros.

-Para nosotros?

-Sí, lo bordo para que lo usara contigo.

-Conmigo?-traga saliva-piensas usarlo?

-No lo se, el naranja es tu color favorito cierto?

-Por eso me preguntaste ayer si se lo había dicho a Portia o Cinna?

El momento realmente me estaba incomodando

-Si

Se acerca lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Me encantaría vértelo puesto.

Su declaración hace que me sonroje.

-No, no quiero que veas mi cuerpo todo parchado.

Me jala hacia él, me aprieta y susurra a mi oído.

-Tu cuerpo no es parchado, es hermoso y si lo crees como un mapa ya te dije que es el mapa que conduce a un tesoro maravilloso que con tu permiso ansió por explorar.

-Dios, no digas eso-le digo mientras intento no ponerme nerviosa-veré si lo uso, mientras vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre.

-yo tengo hambre pero no de comida-dice mordiendo mi oreja.

Esas palabras hacen que mi cuerpo se erice, es mejor que me separe de él o si no no creo que llegue a controlarme.

Me alejo, lo miro a los ojos, le agarro la mano y lo jalo.

-Ven, que si nos tardamos más, Sae subirá de nuevo.

Solo escucho un sonido proveniente de su garganta, gracias a dios me pude alejar a tiempo.

-Diablos Cinna, jamás pensé que me meterías en un problema de tal magnitud.

Así salimos de la recamara tomados de la mano.

* * *

Jajajajajaja ya se notan los lemmons cerca!

:)

disculpen por no publicar antes, pero es que en toda la semana se me fue la inspiracion!

muchas gracias a todas las que lo leen.

espero les guste este capitulo :D

quisiera muchos Reviews y favoritos!

dentro de 2 dias cumplira un mes, y creanme que ha tenido una respuesta maravillosa, se los agradezco infinitamente!

Besos y Hasta luego!

Pam :D


	17. Rosas y Sangre

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Rosas y Sangre.**

Mientras bajamos las escaleras pienso en lo sucedido hace unos momentos en la habitación, el recuerdo del calor de la escena que estaba protagonizando con Peeta hace que mi sonrojo se note demasiado.

-Estas bien?-dice mientras me agarra de los hombros.

-Si, estoy bien

-Como te sientes?-me pregunta.

-Avergonzada.

-Avergonzada, porque?

Levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules penetrantes están ahí, no quiero sucumbir, no puedo.

-Por nada, fue bochornoso que encontraras el regalo de Cinna.

Su cara se torna de color carmesí.

-Deberías de haber visto lo que me pasó cuando lo descubrí-dijo en voz baja.

-Que dijiste?

-NADA!-dijo gritando y jalándome del brazo hasta que entramos a la cocina.

La atmosfera que rodea el desayunador es bastante diferente a lo habitual, el sol entra por las ventanas de la cocina, toda mi casa está de blanco, debido a que jamás tuve ganas de pintarla, el blanco me tranquiliza, pero a la vez me trae muchos recuerdos amargos.

Un aroma familiar capta mi atención.

En el centro de la mesa hay un florero con una decena de Rosas blancas, destellantes, desprenden su dulce aroma por toda la casa.

Mi estado pasa de calma a miedo.

-Quiten eso! – Grito.

-Qué?-grita Peeta desde el otro lado.

-Quiten esas malditas flores!-comienzo a llorar.

La nieta de Sae me mira, está sentada tranquilamente en el desayunador, baja y comienza a caminar hacia mi.

-No, aléjate- dice Sae con cara de angustia.

-Tranquila, no le hará nada-responde Peeta poniéndole el brazo en el hombro.

Estoy tirada en el suelo, de rodillas, el llanto no cesa y los recuerdos corren de un lado a otro como locos, visualizo el día de la cosecha, el nombramiento de Prim, la llegada de Snow a esta casa hace apenas dos años… su olor a rosas y Sangre.

Cuando estoy a punto de gritar siento unos pequeños brazos rodearme.

Abro los ojos, ahí está, mi pequeña y dulce Prim.

-No llores, Hermana, siempre me haz demostrado que eres demasiado fuerte, ten valor y enfrenta ese miedo que te produce el olor de aquellas flores, gánale al tormento de Snow, que no te atemorice, me tienes a mí, a Papa, a Gale y a Peeta.

-Gracias patito-la estrecho fuertemente- no te vallas.

-Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

-No, Prim!-la aprieto más fuerte.

-Katniss!, la vas a matar!- escucho la voz de Peeta.

-Qué?- me separo bruscamente y miro a la pequeña niña de trenzas, no es Prim, es la nieta de Sae, esta palida como la cal, pero con una sonrisa indescriptible.

-Lo siento mi niña- le doy un beso en la frente.

-Que ha sucedido?-pregunta sae mientras jala a su nieta a su lado.

-Katniss ha tenido un trance, confundió a tu nieta con Prim-dice Peeta mientras me rodea la cintura con su brazo.

-Lo lamento Sae, no fue intencional, pero es que el olor de las rosas blancas hizo que muchas cosas vinieran a mi cabeza.

Ella nos mira con cautela y le indica a la niña con señas que se vaya a sentar, la pequeña obedece y se sienta aun con esa sonrisa radiante en la cara.

Peeta me dirige una mirada y pregunta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Sí, sabes Prim se comunicó conmigo mediante esa chiquilla.

-Cómo?

-No lo sé, solo cuando me abrazo no sentí que fuera ella, era Prim, me hablo algo sobre afrontar mis miedos, y me dijo que contaba con ella, mi padre y tú.

-Claro que cuentas conmigo, mi vida.

Me encanta que me diga mi vida.

-Y dime que paso con lo de recordar cosas con el olor de las flores?

Mientras proceso lo que me dice, me doy cuenta de algo.

-Huele a magdalenas?-le pregunto mientras trato de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, de chocolate.

-Delicioso!- le agarro la mano y lo conduzco a la mesa.

Ya no está el florero, pero el olor sigue en el ambiente, ese olor es el causante de que ya no recuerde nada sobre la cosecha, ni de lo que paso ayer con Peeta.

* * *

Matenme!

semanas sin actualizar! lo siento pero es que la escuela me come, apenas y pude escribir este pequeño capitulo!

la inspiracion me ha avandonado! pero espero ponerme al corrente lo mas rapido posible!

muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo leen!

me inspiran a escribir, Felicidades a todas las lindas tributos por el dia de ayer!

Besos y Hasta Luego!

Pam MK


	18. Chocolate

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Chocolate.**

Mientras me siento, comienzo a pensar las cosas, el recuerdo de cuando Prim fue escogida, cuando me presente voluntaria, y hasta cuando Effie me presento ante todo el distrito 12, pero no recuerdo cuando Peeta fue elegido, ni cuando paso al estrado, no recuerdo tampoco que estuviera en el trayecto hacia el capitolio. Ese acontecimiento me comienza a poner la piel de gallina.

Peeta llega con las magdalenas y las deja en la mesa, enfrente de mí, las miro rápidamente y después pierdo mi mirada en sus ojos.

-Katniss, que te sucede?-su expresión cambia-estas muy pálida.

Quisiera contestarle, pero necesito encontrar respuestas en esa mirada color cielo, necesito encontrarlas, si no estaré en un gran problema.

-Ya está todo listo-dice Sae sentándose

El movimiento de la silla hace que desvié mi mirada.

-Oh, gracias!, comamos-digo sin más sirviéndome la primer magdalena.

Le doy una gran mordida, me encanta el sabor del pan recién hecho y más si lo hizo Peeta.

Sae y su nieta comen tranquilamente, platica cada una sobre sus cosas, es la primera vez que veo a la pequeña hablar, tiene una bellísima voz infantil, mientras mi mirada se pierde en su cabello rubio Peeta me muerde el hombro.

-Hey! Que te sucede?-digo alejándome bruscamente.

-No!, que es lo que te sucede a ti?

-A mi nada-digo tranquilamente.

-Aja, claro! Eso ni tú te lo crees-dice comenzándose a reír

Una sonrisa se me escapa, realmente este chico sabe cómo y cuándo alegrarme.

-Lo que sea que te pase tranquila, nos tienes a nosotros.

Volteo y lo miro, su sonrisa hace que mis nervios se calmen, y como si mi cuerpo se manejara a su voluntad levanto mi cara hacia la suya, mis labios rosan los suyos y le planto un gran beso, el comienza a contestarlo.

-Cof,cof- escucho al otro lado de la mesa.

Me separo y miro a una apenada Sae tapándole los ojos a la pequeña.

-Como lo siento! –digo rápidamente bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, solo recuerden que la niña está aquí, cuando nos vallamos podrán hacer lo que quieran-dice Sae.

-No Sae, en realidad discúlpanos fue el momento-Peeta se levanta mientras termina la frase.

Se lleva los trastes sucios, Sae levanta la mesa y yo me quedo quieta, viendo como todo el mundo a mi alrededor se mueve.

Me ofrezco a lavar los platos y vasos sucios, mientras me dirijo a la cocina noto una mancha en los labios de Peeta.

-Ven-le digo con una risa en mis labios.

-Qué?-dice mientras se acerca.

Pongo mi pulgar en la orilla de su boca y le quito la suciedad.

-Mira-le enseño el dedo sucio de chocolate.

-Oh señorita Everdeen- me abraza- pero que traviesa.

Una sonrisa se extiende por toda mi cara, su calor me hace sentir realmente bien, cuando me abraza parece que el tiempo se detiene, me gustaría decirle como me siento cuando estoy a su lado, pero tengo temor a que eso denote debilidad.

Así pasan los minutos, tal vez las horas, estamos abrazados en medio de la cocina, si no es por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse probablemente seguiríamos juntos.

Se separa bruscamente, y maldigo dentro de mí a la persona que interrumpe mi momento de calidez con Peeta.

-Que paso Susane?-dice el chico.

-Susane?-pregunto.

-Sí, la nieta de Sae se llama Susane-dice mientras levanta a la niña.

-Me podrías regalar otra magdalena?-dice la pequeña.

-Por supuesto!-responde Peeta regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Verlo así, con la niña en brazos lo hace ver como un padre jugando con su pequeña, realmente es demasiado tierno.

Cuando la niña tiene el pan en sus brazos él la baja y ella sale disparada en dirección a la sala.

-En que estábamos?-dice mientras me mira pícaramente.

-Te vez muy bien…

-Mande?

-Te vez muy bien con un niño en tus brazos-las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos.

Él se da cuenta y corre hacia mí.

-No llores, porque lloras?

-Es que..-trato de contener mis lágrimas- te vez tan tierno, parecías un dulce padre con su pequeña.

-Oh Katniss, pero que cosas dices.

-Peeta-me separo de él y lo miro a los ojos- espero que llegues a ser padre, serias fantástico.

Me mira con una luz que jamás había visto.

-Solo seré padre si la mujer que amo me lo permite.

Nos miramos.

-Solo quiero tener hijos, si tú eres la madre Katniss.

Sus palabras hacen que mis lágrimas vuelvan a caer, mi mirada se vuelve hacia el suelo.

-No-digo mientras mis lágrimas caen.

-Qué?-dice Peeta.

-No, yo no seré la madre de tus hijos.

-Pero, porque?-dice con tono de dolor.

-Tu, mereces a alguien mejor para formar una familia Peeta, alguien que sea una madre cariñosa, alguien que no tenga tantos problemas con la niñez, alguien que… recuerde quien es el padre de sus hijos.

Decirle eso a Peeta me parte el alma, pero es la verdad, como podría ser yo la madre de sus hijos, si en poco tiempo no recordaría ni que él había existido.

* * *

Oh dios!

estubo bonito! me gusto mucho!

aunque esta pequeño! :)

lamento mucho no haber actualizado, pero esta semana me pondre al corriente!

porque solo podre agregar capitulos hasta que se termine abril!

Besos recuerden dejar sus Reviews!

y darle a favoritos!

Pam MK


	19. Abrazo

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Abrazo**

Me abrazo con tanta fuerza que me dejo sin aire.

-Pee..-dije casi sin aliento.

-No Katniss, No!-grito a mi oído.

En ese momento supe que había entrado en un ataque.

Aggg!-Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía

-Tú serás la madre de mis hijos Katniss, tu, solo tú!-gritaba a mi oído.

Mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima, un sentimiento de angustia me recorrió, como demonios quería que yo fuera la madre de sus hijos, estaba loco si pensaba que dejaría a mis hijos tener un padre con un trastorno mental y una madre sin memoria.

Pero no pude seguir pensando más, ya era bastante difícil por lo menos poder moverme, la fuerza que aplicaba Peeta sobre mí era sobrehumana, la sensación de dolor se me hacía familiar, pero no recordaba haberla experimentado en alguna de las sedes de los Juegos del Hambre.

-Mellark, Suéltame- le grite con la poca voz que me quedaba.

Pero el solo lloraba pegado a mi hombro, repetía una y otra vez la frase "solo tú" .

Cuando ya no tuve más fuerzas mi cuerpo se desvaneció y caí aun sujetada por él.

El rayo de sol quemaba mis parpados, estaba recostada en el amplio sillón en la sala de mi casa, enfrente de mi estaba un Peeta con la cara baja, recargada entre las palmas de sus manos, sus codos estaban en sus piernas.

-Peeta?-pregunto tratando de parecer tranquila.

El levanta la cara, sus ojos están rojos, de tantas lágrimas derramadas, tiene algunas chapas y tiene un color más pálido de lo normal.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunta sin rodeos.

Lo miro, sé de qué habla.

-Si-me levanto, pero mis brazos comienzan a doler, junto con mi espalda-Auch!

Se para de inmediato, y se inca frente a mí.

-Lo lamento tanto Katniss, no era mi intensión tener un ataque, menos sosteniéndote en mis brazos, pero es que al escuchar que tu no querías ser la madre de mis hijos…

Pausa y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-En realidad no te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?-pregunta .

Su pregunta me saca de cancha, como me podía preguntar eso.

-Este… Peeta, porque me preguntas eso?

-Katniss, solo dime en verdad no quisieras que formáramos una linda familia?

-Peeta, me gustaría formar una familia, pero… aun no, estamos muy jóvenes y necesito lidiar con esta enfermedad que me aqueja, necesito recuperar todos los recuerdos perdidos, los de ayer y los de la cosecha…

-Los de la cosecha?-me mira

-Si, en la mañana perdí los recuerdos de cuando fuiste elegido en la cosecha, tampoco tengo cuando llegamos al capitolio, y ahora que lo pienso, ni del desfile recuerdo haber ido contigo…

Me abraza más fuertemente.

-Katniss, no me digas eso, pero, por lo menos recuerdas que sucedió hace rato?

-Sí, creo.

La verdad es que los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace rato comenzaban a desaparecer.

Un silencio incomodo apareció, hasta que le pregunte:

-Peeta, Sae y su nieta dónde están?

-Cuando Susane salió de la cocina, ella y Sae se fueron a la veta por comida.

-entonces no vieron nada.

-No, gracias a dios, Katniss, en serio perdóname.

Mi reacción es darle una bofetada.

Su expresión se torna sorprendida.

-Dios santo! Deja de quejarte y pedirme disculpas, ya me tienes arta! Pareces una mujer débil quejándote!, ni mi madre hizo eso cuando mi padre murió!.

La verdad de mis palabras me hizo abrumarme

-No Peeta…

Se levantó de inmediato y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos me miró fijamente.

-Esta es la última vez que lloro por ti, esta es la última vez que derramo lagrimas por la mujer que amo, ya me di cuenta que a ella no le importa que yo me preocupe por ella… Me voy a la veta, tengo que ver a el arquitecto para arreglar la panadería.

Se da la media vuelta y se va.

-Genial Katniss! Tenías que volverlo a arruinar-me digo a mi misma.

El transcurso del dia paso normal, Sae volvió junto con Susane a mitad de la tarde.

-Estas bien Niña?, te ves algo pálida-dijo Sae al verme.

-Sí, solo que no he comido nada desde la mañana-le respondo.

-Vamos a preparar la comida-le dice a Susane.

La niña asiente y me dedica una tierna mirada acompañada de una linda sonrisa.

En verdad me recuerda mucho a Prim…

-Sae, de casualidad no viste a Peeta en la veta?, hace bastante tiempo que salió.

-Peeta?, ah sí, lo vi en donde antes era su panadería, hablaba con un hombre raro, le estaba enseñando varios tubos de papeles y le explicaba muchas cosas, el chico de verdad se veía entusiasmado.

-Oh que bien, crees que piense reconstruir su panadería?

-Si, el me comento que planeaba desde hace mucho levantarla, pero no contaba con el dinero suficiente.

No contaba con el dinero suficiente? El capitolio nos da una suma bastante generosa cada mes, como recompensa de haber ganado los 74 juegos del hambre.

-Como que no tenía dinero suficiente, si el gobierno nos da bastante cada mes?-le solté a Sae.

-Katniss, quien crees que era el que me daba para tu comida, a pesar de que nunca comías, quien crees que era el que pagaba las cuentas?, quien crees que era el que me daba para las cosas que tu casa necesitaba el año que te desconectaste por completo?-me respondió.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, jamás le di un centavo a Sae para nada sobre la casa, durante el año que estuve encerrada en mi mundo.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que Peeta me mantuvo todo este año?

-Exactamente.

Pobre!, en verdad que es generoso, preocuparse por mí y yo? Soy una maldita, solo lo hago sufrir.

-Katniss.

Volteo y Sae me mira a los ojos.

-Dime?

-Cuida a ese muchacho por favor, el en verdad te quiere y si lo hubieras visto cuando me venía a dejar el dinero, estaba muy preocupado por ti, siempre me pedía que te cuidara, que si necesitabas algo o te pasaba algo lo llamara sin importar la hora que fuera.

Las palabras de Sae me caen como un balde de agua fría.

-Lo sé…

-No, no lo sabes! Lo tratas pésimo, siempre lo has tratado así, tú piensas que el siempre estará a tu lado, pero no te basto con lo mucho que lo torturo el capitolio?.

La miro detenidamente, sus palabras hacen que un sentimiento de enojo despierte en mí.

-Hoy en la veta, mientras estaba viendo los papeles de la panadería, una chica se acercó a él y lo abrazo muy fuertemente.

Qué? Quien fue?

-Quien era esa chica Sae?-le pregunto con tono alto.

-No te diré, para que quieres saberlo?, de que servirá que lo sepas?

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda, Salí corriendo de la cocina.

Quien es esa mujer? Porque abrazo a Peeta?

Cuando cerré la puerta de la casa ya era casi de noche.

Camine hacia la casa de Peeta, que estaba a tres de la mía.

La escena que tenía frente a mí me dejo sin palabras…

Ahí estaba ella abrazando a Peeta fuertemente, él le devolvía el abrazo con menor magnitud.

Ella se separó, lo miro detenidamente, se acercó lentamente a él, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos.

Ahí estaba ella… Delly Cartwright estaba besando a Peeta Mellark.

* * *

Wuuuuu Nuevo capitulo!

espero que les guste!

PD: Soy una maldita! muajajajajajaja

Dejen sus Reviews! y denle a favoritos!

:D

Besos para todas!

Pam MK


	20. Olvidame

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Olvídame**

Ahí estaba ella, posando sus labios en aquellos que habían sido míos horas antes, pero quien se creía?

Delly había ayudado a Peeta en el distrito 13 cuando él estaba en tratamiento para calmar sus impulsos asesinos, ella le contaba que yo no era mala, cosa que el Capitolio le había hecho creer.

Le agradezco su acción, pero no tiene ningún derecho a besarlo!

-Aléjate de él!- grito acercándome a paso firme.

Delly rompe el beso y voltea rápidamente en dirección hacia mí.

-Hey Katniss! Como estas?-dice ella con un tono nervioso !

-Aléjate de Peeta!-Grito más fuerte.

Ella da un salto hacia atrás, tratando de romper el abrazo que los unía, quita sus manos de la cintura de Peeta, pero él no hace lo mismo.

Al llegar la miro fijamente, desafiante, pensé que me tendría miedo pero ella se comporta de la misma manera que yo.

-Porque lo estabas besando?-pregunto con tono de acusación.

Ella me mira, está a punto de contestarme cuando Peeta la jala a su lado y pone una mano en su cintura .

-Que acaso no puede?- me responde él.

lo observo detenidamente, su expresión no es normal, sus ojos no son los mismos, no están dilatados pero tienen un toque de enojo muy evidente.

-Porque no puede Delly besarme Katniss?- me dice desafiante.

Me quedo sin palabras, pensaba armar una discusión con ella, no con él.

Porque no podía ella besarlo? Peeta era un hombre libre, podía besar y ser besado por quien quisiera.

No! él no es un hombre libre, yo solo puedo besarlo, porque yo soy la mujer a la que ama, nadie más puede tocar sus perfectos labios, él es mío.

-Porque no tiene derecho sobre ti!-respondo después de pensarlo mucho.

-Y tu si?- responde casi al instante.

Yo tengo derecho sobre él? Ser la mujer a la que él quiere me da derecho o no?

-Responde Katniss, tienes derecho sobre mí? tú decides con quien me puedo besar y con quién no?- me dice con tono alto.

-Si tengo derecho, Peeta Mellark! porque yo soy la mujer a la que amas-respondo sin pensar en las palabras que salen.

Él y Delly me miran.

-Delly, vete a casa, mañana platicamos- dice Peeta tranquilamente.

Ella lo mira, no habla.

-No Peeta! yo me quedo aq...

-Vete ! no quiero que te metas, mañana platicamos! - le grita.

Delly lo mira y sin decir nada se marcha, justo cuando pasa a lado de mi la escucho decir:

-Lo pagaras Everdeen.

Le dedico una mirada fugaz y la regreso a Peeta.

-Entonces crees que ser la mujer a la que "Amo" te da derecho a decidir que puedo y no puedo hacer con mi vida?- me dice sin rodeos.

Sus palabras me abruman, hasta qué punto llegara esto?

-Peeta...

-Señorita Everdeen, le pido por favor que a partir de ahora no me vuelva a llamar por mi nombre, y también le pido que no me vuelva a hacer una escena como esta.

Señorita Everdeen? qué demonios le pasa?

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre mis decisiones, porque a partir de hoy dejo de ser la mujer a la que amo.

-Qué? - le grito.

-Como escuchaste! Me canse de tus humillaciones, tu inaptitud, tu corazón frío; Me canse de darte mi amor, mi cariño, mi apoyo!, me canse de que jugaras conmigo. Ya no mas Katniss, y si Delly me beso fue porque yo se lo pedi, porque me di cuenta que ella en verdad me quiere, ella me quiere tal y como yo te quise a ti. Yo también merezco ser querido Katniss, merezco amar y que me amen de regreso...

Mis lágrimas no se contienen y comienzan a brotar una tras otra, cada palabra que escucho es como un cuchillo que es clavado en mi corazón.

-Estas diciéndome que ya no me amas ?- mi respuesta es como una broma.

Me mira por varios minutos.

-No se puede olvidar a una persona de la noche a la mañana, pero tratare y sere fuerte para poder lograrlo, me costara bastante pero no será imposible.

Mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo, lo que me está diciendo en verdad me duele y bastante.

-No lo hagas- le digo.

Su mirada se vuelve fría.

-Lo lamento Katniss, es demasiado tarde, ya tome mi decisión... Buenas noches.

Concluyendo eso, se da la media vuelta con dirección a la puerta de su casa, dándome la espalda entra y cierra, me ha dejado parada, con la palabra en la boca y con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

Bueno, aqui tengo otro cap!

no me maten! juro ya no ser tan desgraciada ... pero es que demonios Katniss se lo merece!

si se dan cuenta no pierde la esencia de la trilogia!

pero creo que aprendio un poco su leccion :)

Besos ! y esperen pronto mi actualizacion :3

Pam MK 


	21. Dolor y reacción

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Dolor y reacción.**

El cielo retumba desde lo lejos, el frio se siente más y más, mis ojos arden y las lágrimas siguen fluyendo por mis mejillas.

-Peeta!-corro hacia su puerta-Ábreme! Necesitamos hablar.

Comienzo a golpear la puerta, no quiero que Peeta se vaya de mi lado, no quiero que desaparezca, no quiero que este con Delly, él es mío, él me quiere, yo lo sé.

-Peeta!, Abre!, si no quieres que tire la puerta a golpes!.

Pero no hay respuesta por parte de él, toda la casa está en penumbras, no escucho nada, me arrodillo frente a su casa, Peeta no abrirá…

Los truenos comienzan a sonar por encima de mí, los rayos iluminan el cielo y la lluvia comienza a caer, aquí estoy postrada de rodillas en la casa del hombre que deje ir, al único que me ha querido con mis desplantes, locuras, el único que me ha querido realmente a pesar de que en un principio jugué cruelmente con sus sentimientos, el único que me ha amado y que mis sentimientos han sido recíprocos…

Pero no abrirá, lo se…

-Peeta, maldita sea abre la puerta!.

Mis lágrimas no han parado, pero ahora no se distinguen gracias a la lluvia, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que él abra.

Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, volteo rápidamente la cabeza, podrá ser él? , pero no, es la mano de Haymitch, quien sostiene un paraguas, y a su lado esta Effie.

-Vamos preciosa, levántate, el chico no abrirá.

-No-le respondo-no me levantare de aquí hasta que el no salga y hablemos.

-Katniss… Peeta ya tomo una decisión-dice Effie

-No, aun no toma ninguna decisión, él no sabe lo que dice, no quiere a Delly, lo sé.

-Porque estas tan segura?-pregunta Haymitch mientras trata de levantarme.

-Porque no puedes olvidar a una persona de la noche a la mañana, menos cuando hace menos de 7 horas dijo que la amaba-lo grito con la intención de que él lo escuche.

-No, eso es cierto, pero te lo dijo, "Tratare de olvidarte, no es fácil, pero no imposible", al decirte eso, el dejo claro su decisión, Katniss, él ya no quiere nada que ver contigo-dice Haymitch soltando mi brazo.

Agacho la cabeza, las palabras de mi mentor me hieren.

-Tú lo orillaste a tomar esa decisión, en la tarde cuando le dijiste de cosas, el salió muy triste y enojado de tu casa, su cara se veía de demasiada desesperación, frustración y de un corazón herido, él te quiere mucho y le duele en el alma que lo trates así, créeme Katniss, el también siente y muchas veces es más vulnerable que tú, pero parece que no entiendes eso, cuanto tienes que verlo sufir para que entiendas que su amor por ti es verdadero, o lo era, hasta el corazón mas enamorado se cansa de ser lastimado preciosa.

No puedo mirarlo a la cara, todo lo que me acaba de decir es cierto, mientras yo no definía ni pensaba que era lo que en realidad sentía por el, este se iba alejando poco a poco, o mejor dicho yo lo iba alejando, ahora entiendo todo...

Peeta Mellark me dijo que ya no me amaba, mis lagrimas caían lentamente por mi mejilla, me dolía el pecho, que era este sentimiento? Lo había experimentado cuando vi como se recuperaba en el distrito 13, cuando me odiaba y Delly lo ayudaba, me sentía triste porque en ese momento sentía que jamas volvería a ser el mismo, Pero realmente le costo mucho trabajo lidiar con sus demonios, hacer aun lado su odio por mi y volverme a querer como me

quería antes.

y yo como siempre lo había hachado a perder, realmente yo había provocado todo esto y no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle como lo hice, tenía la idea de por ser la persona a la cual amaba esta me hacia como su dueña, pero no era Asi.

Effie me cubre con una toalla, ella esta completamente seca y caliente, mientras yo parezco una sopa y estoy completamente helada.

Antes de que termine de secarme, me pongo de pie y quito la toalla, me seco rápidamente el pelo y se la entrego a Effie.

-Gracias Effie, y Haymitch, tienes razón, yo orille a todo esto, no puedo reclamar algo que jamas fui capaz de entregar, él me amo y yo solo jugué con sus sentimientos, igual que siempre, ahora que ha encontrado a alguien mas, espero que sea inmensamente feliz, pero yo no me quedare aquí a ver como lo es en brazos de esa mujer-levanto la mirada y la clavo en la fría de Haymitch- No tengo mas que decirte, me tengo que ir a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Su cara no muestra ninguna expresión.

-Peeta- volteo y grito- No tienes de que preocuparte mas, no te volveré a molestar, deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz con Delly, lamento todo lo sucedido y lamento no haberte dicho lo importante que eras para mi.

Effie sostiene la toalla aun empapada junto a su cara, sus ojos reflejan las lagrimas que están a punto de caer.

-Con permiso-digo dándoles una palmada en el hombro a cada uno y me marcho.

Siento sus miradas a mis espaldas, pero no pienso volver a mirar atras, el camino a mi casa se vuelve tedioso y algo cansado, Sae ya no esta, seguramente se fue cuando vio todo el escándalo que protagonize afuera, la casa esta oscura, subo, la recamara que esta mañana compartí con Peeta y que ahora esta sola y fría.

Me quito la ropa y me meto a bañar, el agua caliente hacen que mis ideas se ordenen, al entrar de nuevo a mi habitación, me siento sobre mi cama, ¿Que hare ahora sin Peeta de nuevo?, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse de nuevo, pero un destello llama mi atención, algo relumbra en mi tocador, me acerco y lo observo...

-De donde salió esto?- mis ojos se abren.

Ahí estaba el broche de sinsajo que Madge me había dado, hace bastante tiempo que no lo había visto, esta pulido y destellante como el sol, verlo me hace recordar muchas cosas, la cosecha, su visita, la arena, cuando Cinna me lo puso escondido en mi traje de campo, el vestido...

-Pequeño broche, comenzaste un gran desastre que fue para el bien de todo el país.

Mientras lo dejo de nuevo en el tocador, una idea viene a mi mente.

Voy rápidamente a mi armario, tomo un pantalón de esa tela extraña que en el Capitolio llaman Mezclilla, me pongo una blusa verde de manga larga y mis botas.

La aldea de los vencedores esta a oscuras, salgo sigilosamente de mi casa y corro lo mas rápido posible hacia el portón.

-No pienso quedarme postrada en cama toda mi vida, necesito saber que será de mi, necesito arreglar las cosas con Peeta, necesito encontrarme a mi misma de nuevo, necesito revivir a ese sinsajo que ha quedado dormido.

Así mis pasos se vuelen firmes y me pierdo entre la oscuridad y las cenizas del distrito 12.

* * *

Ok! Matenme, lo lamento!

es que este mes fue demaciado pesado para mi, fue final de semestre y estuve muy presionada, pero ya sali de vacaciones asi que tendre algun tiempo para escribir, solo reuegen para que mi inspiracion no huya lejos.

Gracias a todas las que lo leen!

Muchos besos y abrazos 

Pam MK


	22. Ida y ¿Regreso?

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Ida y ¿Regreso?**

Peeta POV's

Delly me suelta un beso de la nada; Después de pasar horas en la veta, decido sentarme cerca de donde solía estar la panadería de mi familia, realmente me siento bastante mal, Katniss me dijo que no soporta que muestre mi lado noble, porque no lo soporta? ese es el único lado que puedo mostrar porque en verdad la quiero, pero, parece que ella no lo comprende, creo que soy un estorbo para ella...

-Hola Peeta!, como estas? - me pregunta una voz muy conocida, levanto la cabeza y la miro, ahí está Delly, la rubia chica que me ayudo a recuperar la confianza en mí mismo en aquel gris y triste distrito 13.

-Que tal Delly? estoy bien gracias y tú, como te encuentras?

-Oh muchas gracias, bien bastante bien, estoy esperando a mis hermanos, están por allá, que te trae a la veta?- me pregunta rápidamente.

- Nada realmente, solo recuerdos.

-Aquí solía estar tu panadería cierto?

-Así es, aquí estaba la panadería de la familia Mellark.

-Dime Peeta,- Habla mientras se sienta junto a mí- no extrañas a tu familia?

Su pregunta me saca de órbita, extrañar a mi familia? ...

-Claro que sí, extraño mucho a mi familia.

La verdad es que si, la extraño bastante, extraño esos momentos junto a mi padre donde horneábamos pasteles y decorábamos las galletas, aunque mi madre era bastante severa, era muy cariñosa a su modo, por algo mi padre la quiso, aunque nunca la llego a querer como a la mama de Katniss, también extraño pelear con mis hermanos, porque siempre salía vencedor.

Ahora que lo pienso realmente extraño mucho a mi familia, sin ellos me siento solo...

-Yo también extraño a mis Papas- comenta Delly, después del bombardeo al distrito 12 ella se quedó sola junto con sus hermanos, mientras que yo me quede solo, aunque no fue realmente así, tengo a Katniss, bueno eso creía hasta esta mañana.

Los hermanos de Delly aparecen y la llaman, ella me dice que la espere un momento y se levanta, no puedo dudar que es bastante bella, pero jamás e pensando en ella de manera distinta a la de una amiga, en cambio a Katniss siempre la he visto como la chica de la cual estoy enamorado, jamás he logrado ser su amigo, desde que nos conocimos oficialmente todo se vio manchado por el falso romance que nos obligamos a actuar para el Capitolio y el ex presidente Snow, nuestra relación ha sido muy tórrida, yo le conté a Haymitch mis sentimientos porque quería que la eligiera a ella, que viera que a mí no me importaba morir si ella estaba a salvo, pero el aprovecho eso para podernos sacarnos a los dos vivos de la arena, agradezco infinitamente que me haya mantenido con vida, pero jamás le perdonare que haya utilizado mi amor por ella de esa manera, haciéndola jugar a ella también con mis sentimientos, cuando tuve que arrodillarme para proponerle matrimonio, yo lo hice de todo corazón, porque si por mi fuera, pasaría el resto de mis días con ella, pero esa no era mi manera más exacta para proponerle a Katniss que se casara conmigo, Amo dormir junto a ella porque mis pesadillas desaparecen, amo que ella me bese y que mis labios recorran los suyos sin fin, me hace recordar al beso de esta mañana, nos dejamos sin aliento y a mí me dejo con ganas de más...

Nunca me he puesto a pensar en hacer cosas más allá que simple besos con Katniss, realmente apenas tenemos 18 años, somos inexpertos y ella aún es muy insegura e inocente, no digo que yo sea un experto, pero por lo menos eh experimentado un poco más que ella, pero aun no tengo mi primera vez, siempre me he reservado para una mujer y siempre he querido entregarme solo a ella... Katniss.

Comienza a oscurecer, Delly regresa y me dice que mando a sus hermanos a su casa, me pregunta que si estoy ocupado y que si puede tomar un te conmigo, le digo que no hay problema, que si gusta ir a mi casa, realmente necesito platicar con alguien, mientras caminamos hacia la aldea de los vencedores, una mano me agarra por el hombro.

-Disculpe señorita, necesito hablar con el chico un momento- oigo decir a Haymitch desde atrás.

Me jala y me lleva a una distancia que él cree conveniente.

-Me podrías decir qué demonios estás haciendo junto a esa jovencita?- me dice con tono alto.

-Nada, solo la invite a tomar té a mi casa.

- Y tú crees que ella nada más va por té eh?

-Como, no te entiendo Haymitch, acaso estas ebrio? yo creo que la falta de alcohol por tanto tiempo ya te afecto.

-Muchacho, es obvio que ella se muere por ti.

-Delly?, no Haymitch, ella solo es mi amiga.

-Para ti es eso, pero para ella esta es una maravillosa oportunidad.

-Vamos, tu sabes que yo a la única persona que quiero es a ...

-A?, tú quieres solamente a Katniss no?

Me quedo callado, la quiero aun después de todo lo que me dijo esta mañana?, en realidad me hizo sentir bastante mal.

-No lo sé...

-Como que no lo sabes muchacho? si ayer casi estabas muriendo por todo lo de su memoria y todo eso.

-Cierto, pero hoy me dijo cosas tan desagradables que ya no sé si seguir queriéndola, no sé si algún día ella me vera como algo más , a veces pienso que ella solo juega con mis sentimientos, jamás me ha dicho que me ama y yo se lo he repetido innumerables veces, ya estoy cansado de dar y no recibir nada a cambio, "hasta el corazón mas enamorado, se cansa de ser lastimado".

Se queda callado, su mirada no me dice absolutamente nada, quito su mano de mi hombro y me retiro.

-Vamos Delly, tenemos que llegar antes de que comience a llover, se ve que la tormenta está muy cerca.

Llego al umbral de mi casa, pero no encuentro las llaves por ningún lugar.

-Oye Delly, digo mientras me volteo- no encuentro las lla...

En ese momento Delly me suelta un beso de la nada, estoy paralizado, no sé si de terror o algo más, no sé cómo reaccionar, pero sus labios están realmente suaves, pero jamás como los de Katniss.

Cierro los ojos por instinto y la rodeo con mis brazos, su beso esta punto de avanzar cuando...

-¡Aléjate de él!- grita otra voz bastante conocida.

Oh no, Katniss...

Ver a Katniss pelear con Delly me saca de mis casillas, no sé qué pensar, que estaba haciendo mal la pobre?, estoy de acuerdo no tuvo por qué haberme besado, pero yo también le correspondí un poco, eso no le da derecho a Katniss a venir a gritarle como si fuera una cualquiera...

-Que acaso no puede?- mis palabras salen antes de que las piense detenidamente.

Su mirada expresa terror, que acabo de decir? , ella me reclama que Delly no tiene derecho sobre mí, y mis palabras salen de nuevo antes de que las piense.

-y tú sí?

El enfrentamiento que tengo con Katniss, sale directamente del sentimiento de odio que existe por su desprecio hacia mí, no controlo ni una sola palabra que sale de mi boca, no pienso en absolutamente nada, solo dejo que la voz fluya, cuando termino de dar mi discurso, me doy la media vuelta y me dirijo a mi casa, sin la más mínima idea de que le dije.

Entro y no prendo las luces, los recuerdos vienen a mí, la lluvia no tarda en caer, los truenos y rayos se hacen presentes.

Que cosas tan horribles le dije a la mujer de mi vida? como seré capaz de olvidarla? eh estado enamorado de ella desde los 6 años, he apreciado cada beso que nos hemos dado, cada noche de sueño juntos, cada toma de mano, todo eso lo he apreciado infinitamente y lo he guardado como mis tesoros más preciados, realmente como fui capaz de decirle todo eso? mi rencor por sus palabras de la mañana me cegaron.

Ella toca la puerta y grita mi nombre, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para abrir y enfrentarme a sus ojos.

Mi cabeza comienza a doler, y no quiero mirar, hasta que oigo de nuevo su voz...

-Peeta!, No tienes de que preocuparte más, no te volveré a molestar, deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz con Delly, lamento todo lo sucedido y lamento no haberte dicho lo importante que eras para mí.

Esas últimas palabras me hieren como una daga en el corazón, ser feliz con Delly? por dios Katniss!

Me levanto rápidamente, trato de abrir la ventana, pero es demasiado tarde, ella se marcha en dirección a su casa... La he perdido.

La mañana es demasiado gris, la extrañe bastante durante la noche, hace exactamente 24 horas me había dado los mejores besos que podría haber pedido, esos besos no eran fingidos como los de la primera arena, esos tenían un dulce sabor y un sentimiento de cariño impregnados.

Me visto rápidamente y salgo por harina, necesito hornear para despejarme un momento, camino hasta la reja de la aldea de los vencedores y me encuentro a Sae que viene corriendo hasta mí.

-Chico!- me grita.

-Que tal Sae?, quieres que te traiga algo de la veta.

-Peeta! - grita mientras llega a mí.

Está muy espantada y apresurada.

-Que te sucede Sae? , te sientes mal?

-Peeta!, Katniss no está!, no está en ningún lado de la casa!

No está en ningún lado de la casa!, esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, Katniss en verdad se fue...

-Quédate aquí, la iré a buscar.

Pero que tonta eres Everdeen, crees que sería feliz en un mundo donde tú no estás?, eres lo único que me queda... sin ti mi vida ya no tiene razón.

Corro rápidamente, y pronto veo el bosque acercándose a mí, ahí está ella, ahí tiene que estar... Katniss!

* * *

Aquí el nuevo cap!

todo narrado por Peeta, para que vean que sucedió realmente!

el próximo veremos que paso con Katniss!

ya no me demorare tanto en subir, tendré bastante tiempo para escribir!

Gracias a todos los que lo leen :)

Besos Pam MK


	23. Realidad

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Realidad**

**_Peeta POV's_**

_Corro por el bosque, pienso en llegar rápidamente a esa cabaña donde le juré amor a Katniss y donde ella comenzó a perder la memoria, que hice?_

_Más bien que no hice, la desprecie ayer, la hice sentirse miserable, me olvide por completo de su enfermedad, me olvide de mi amor por ella, deje que el rencor me cegara u ahora estoy pagando gravemente las consecuencias, ella se fue y yo deje que se marchara..._

_La cabaña está vacía, pero en la chimenea aún brilla un poco de la madera que fue usada, no tiene mucho tiempo de haber sido apagada, ella estuvo aquí ..._

_-Hey, que haces aquí, quién eres? - pregunta una voz familiar._

_Es Gale Hawthorne._

* * *

Mis párpados son iluminados, no contengo más la luz que aqueja, abro los ojos, una lámpara resplandece directamente en mi cara...

-Dónde estoy?- digo en tono bajo.

-Katniss, ya estas despertando, eso me alegra-dice una voz cerca de mí.

Mientras me acoplo, distingo un cuarto con muchos aparatos, es blanco y varios metales brillan, la lámpara ilumina toda la habitación, y yo traigo puesta una bata de operación.

-Cómo te sientes?- oigo atrás de mí.

Volteo rápidamente y ahí está el doctor Aurelius con su bata perfectamente blanca y su sonrisa de igual tono.

-Bien, dónde estoy?- pregunto sin perder tiempo.

-En mi consultorio Katniss.

-Y como llegue aquí?, lo último que recuerdo es estar corriendo y subirme a un tren...

-Ese tren te trajo al Capitolio, llegaste desmayada y el gobierno te traslado aquí... desde hace 12 horas que estas dormida, que sucedió?

No estaba preparada para esa pregunta, realmente no sé qué sucedió, lo único que recuerdo es estar parada bajo la lluvia, gritar, agradecerle a Haymitch y Effie su amabilidad, también recuerdo que comencé a correr sin rumbo, llegar a la estación del tren y tomar el primero que apareció, después de ahí no recuerdo nada...

-No lo sé, no sé bien que sucedió anoche, no puedo explicar porque termine aquí.

-Está bien, luego hablaremos, necesitas cambiarte, la presidenta Paylor quiere hablar contigo.

-Claro, gracias.

Tomo mi ropa, ya no está empapada, sólo me quitaron mi chamarra de caza, aún debe de estar húmeda, no entiendo porque llegue aquí? a quien le estaba gritando anoche?, que sucedió?.

Al salir del consultorio, Aurelius me indica por donde caminar, me desea suerte y se lo agradezco.

Recuerdo vagamente haber estado en un hospital del Capitolio cuando Coin estaba a punto de convertirse en la nueva presidenta de Panem, recuerdo perfectamente ese brazalete en mi muñeca que indicaba  
"Mentalmente desorientada", recuerdo que después de deambular, encontré a Snow y me contó lo que había planeado Coin, todo el macabro plan que llevo a la muerte de Prim, mi coraje y rabia pudieron más y la asesine de un flechazo al corazón, me perdonaron la vida por mi condición mental...

Llego a una puerta de metal, el aire es frío adentro, toco y escucho una voz que dice adelante...

Al abrirla, veo a Paylor sentada frente a mi en una oficina bastante vanguardista, nada que ver con el frío y verde pasillo que acababa de pasar.

-Katniss!, un gusto verte-dice levantándose de su silla.

-Oh! no Paylor, un placer verte a ti de nuevo, se ve bastante bien señora presidenta.

-Oh, vamos deja las formalidades, nada de señora presidenta-dice mientras se sienta de nuevo.-¿ dime que te trae aquí?

-No lo sé, -respondo con toda sinceridad.- no planeaba venir aquí, llegue por casualidad.

-Que increíble, pero que sucedió?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo absolutamente nada ...

Paylor me mira asombrada, parece que no cree mis respuestas, pero son toda la verdad.

-Bueno Katniss, mientras investigas que sucedió y que te trajo aqui, necesito hablar contigo ...

-Claro, dime que sucede.

-Como presidenta de Panem, tengo el deber de cumplir todo lo que el pueblo demande, No se sí te has enterado pero el Capitolio ya no es el mismo, toda la gente que solía ahogarse en riquezas, ha sido igualada con la de los otros distritos, algunos jefes de estado de los distritos me han pedido que organice los últimos juegos del hambre y que en ellos participen los hijos de ex funcionarios, Recuerdas que Coin había propuesto eso?

-Claro, yo me opuse totalmente.

-Yo también estoy en contra de eso, realmente los niños no tienen la culpa de lo que las mentes enfermas de sus padres o abuelos hayan planeado, por eso quiero tomar una decisión, pero necesito que tú me ayudes.

-Dime.

-Quiero que todos los hijos y nietos de funcionarios, sean distribuidos entre todos los distritos para que aprendan como es la vida lejos de las riquezas y comodidades del Capitolio, creo que esa es una mejor lección de aprendizaje, en vez de que se maten el uno a otro.

-Claro, es perfecta, porque no la aplicas?

-No la puedo aplicar yo sola, necesito que la aplique y firme conmigo la vicepresidenta.

-Pues dile que la firme, y listo.

Paylor me mira, se da la media vuelta sobre el escritorio y saca un papel, agarra una pluma de su bote, una fuente con una pluma negra y gris, seguramente es de un sinsajo.

-Bueno, entonces te pido Por favor que lo firmes.

La miro y no comprendo...

-Quieres decir?

-Así es Katniss, eres oficialmente la nueva vicepresidenta de Panem.

* * *

_- Que haces aquí? - me dice de nuevo._

_-Tú, como conoces este lugar? Y que haces de Nuevo en el distrito 12?_

_La cara de Gale se hace dura._

_-Katniss me lo enseño hace bastante tiempo, pero realmente no tiene tanta importancia._

_-Conoces también el lago?_

_-No, hay un lago aquí cerca?_

_-Si, pero ese lugar es especial, sólo mío y de ella._

_-Bueno, y hablando de ella, donde esta?_

_No estaba preparado para su pregunta._

_-No lo se, desapareció esta mañana, me imagine que estaba aquí._

_-No, yo llegue ayer y no ha venido nadie._

_-Para que has regresado Gale? - mi cara es dura y mi frente arde._

_-Quería verla, quería ver que ha pasado con Catnip, tienes alguna idea de donde más puede estar?_

_-No, sólo me queda seguir buscando por todo el bosque._

_-Te ayudare- dice._

_Esas palabras no me agradan mucho, te ayudare? por dios, quien le da derecho a buscarla después de lo que le hizo, después de que por culpa de sus bombas, la hermana de Katniss murió._

_-No Gracias, yo me puedo encargar solo-digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta._

_-Peeta, que sucedió? porqué Katniss huyo?_

_La verdad es que no quiero contestarle nada, realmente que le interesa a él._

_-La noche de ayer nos peleamos..._

_-Porque?_

_-Por que vio que Delly me besó._

_-Acaso ya habías retomado tu romance con Katniss?, y que Delly te qué?_

_-Me beso!_

_-Y Kat los vio?_

_-Que te importa? o tu qué crees? porqué se habrá ido ?- el tono de sarcasmo en mi voz era bastante evidente._

_-Sólo te advertiré algo Mellark, si la lastimaste me las pagaras..._

_-Si como si tu no la hubieras lastimado...- digo entre dientes._

_-Qué?_

_-Nada- digo mientras abro la puerta._

_-Sólo ten en cuenta Mellark, viene a recuperarla y no te dejare el camino libre- dijo antes de que se cerrara la puerta._

* * *

Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo, lo escribí hoy a la una de la mañana, las ideas llegaron como por arte de magia y las imágenes también, solo escribía y escribía hasta que mi ipod me dijo que no tenia mas pila y me tuve que dormir...

Espero que les guste y pronto estaré actualizando

Muchas gracias Pam MK 3


	24. Nueva Cara

**Nota: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa de Suzanne Collins, yo solo les traigo lo que sueño que pasa antes del epilogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Nueva cara.**

-Oh vamos Paylor, yo la nueva vicepresidenta de Panem?, quien querría eso?

-Todo el pueblo Katniss!- dice fuertemente.

-Acaso todo el pueblo te lo ha pedido?

-Claro, siempre que llego a mi oficina, recibo un costalito de cartas donde el 70% de ellas me pregunta donde quedo su sinsajo.

Mis ojos se abren completamente, Panem aún sigue pensando en esa persona que los libero del infierno que los ato por más de 74 años...

-No lo sé, realmente no se sí esté clasificada para este puesto Paylor, apenas tengo 18 años y no una gran madurez para asumir cargos importantes...

-Katniss, por dios! fuiste el alma de la rebelión, eso no te basta para darte cuenta de que ya estas más que curtida para este tipo de papeles, aparte si yo no le doy al pueblo lo que necesita, me puedo meter en muchos problemas, ya nos bastó con Snow y Coin no crees?

-Lo tengo que pensar en verdad Paylor, sería una decisión bastante precipitada si la tomo aquí, necesito consultarlo con la almohada y también pensar porque diablos estoy aquí!.

Paylor me mira con una gran cara de duda, una cara que causa temor, como cuando Gale me veía...

-Gale...

-Que dijiste Katniss?

-Paylor, haz sabido recientemente algo de Gale?

-Gale Hawthorne?

-Exacto, ese Gale!.

-No, hace 2 meses me pasaron un reporte del distrito 2, seguía trabajando en algo muy importante para la industria de ese Distrito, era tu mejor amigo no?

Las palabras "Era tu mejor amigo" suenan con un eco bastante extraño.

-Sí, lo era.

-Y porque lo era Katniss?, acaso su amistad no era verdadera?

-No es eso Paylor, cuando Coin iba a subir al poder, cuando me clasificaron como mentalmente desorientada, él fue a mi habitación y me confirmo que sus bombas habían sido las responsables de la muerte de Prim, solamente me pregunto si lo perdonaría y como yo no le di una respuesta se fue... Jamás se dio por mi terminada esa relación, no sabía mucho de él, Sae me daba reportes como los tuyos, que la gente que viajaba frecuentemente al distrito 2 le mencionaba, hace más de un año que no hablo con Gale...

-Oh Katniss, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido, te gustaría hablar con él? lo puedo mandar a traer aquí, al Capitolio.

La reacción que hice jamás podría haberla imaginado, mi boca hizo una media luna y mostró mis blancos dientes en una expresión llamada sonrisa, jamás me había salido tan naturalmente.

-Veo que sí quieres que venga- dice Paylor entre risas- deja llamo al distrito 2 y digo que lo traigan, mientras, piensa detenidamente lo que te propuse y dime si me ayudarás con la decisión de no hacer los últimos juegos del hambre que tanto me piden algunos distritos.

Ella se retira y me deja en la cálida habitación, miro el papel que se encuentra en el amplio tocador de madera, logro visualizar una rayita con unas palabras : " Katniss Everdeen, vicepresidenta de Panem"

tan sólo pensar en ese título me da un escalofrío, realmente después de la revolución estaba segura de que ya no me volvería a acercar al Capitolio, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de venir aquí, no recuerdo que fue lo que me impulso a venir, que habrá sucedido?

La voz de Paylor me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Katniss!

-Dime, que sucede Paylor?

-Gale no se encuentra en el distrito 2.

-Entonces dónde está?

-En el distrito 12.

Gale en el distrito 12? pero qué hace ahí? por qué ahora que yo no estoy regresa?

La mirada de Paylor tiene un brillo especial.

-Que sucede?

-Acabo de hablar con Gale también, me dijo que inmediatamente salía hacia acá.

Esas últimas palabras provocan otra sonrisa completamente natural en mi.

Paylor me mira.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír sinceramente Katniss.

-No suelo hacerlo seguidamente.

Me sonríe y me dirige a la puerta.

-Piénsalo Kat, piensa si en realidad quieres firmar y si en verdad quieres que se hagan los últimos juegos del hambre.

Asiento con la cabeza, y salgo de su despacho. Ser la vicepresidenta de Panem?, que tendría eso de bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado con Snow, el pueblo me tomaría como parte de que he cedido ante el gobierno, pero si son ellos que lo piden, cuál sería la mejor decisión?

No me doy cuenta de que camino sin rumbo hasta que me encuentro en un pasillo, al fondo, frente a mi hay una puerta, con un poco de luz saliendo, esta entreabierta.

La abro.

-Hola, alguien?

Mientras abro la puerta, una cara me detiene, esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio...

* * *

_Lo se, matenme, quemenme, lo LAMENTO!_

_Estos ultimos dos meses mi inspiracion tomo unas largas vacaciones y mientras regresaba_

_yo me meti a trabajar, asi que cuando regresó yo estaba muy agotada, este capitulo ya casi_

_lo habia terminado, pero debido a mi falta de tiempo, lo pude terminar hasta el dia de hoy!_

_Gracias a todos mis lectores por esperarme y despues de este cap se van a poner las cosas bastante _

_fuertes!_

_BESOS!_

_Pam MK _


End file.
